


First Bite

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Series: My Completed Stories [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, Marking, Mpreg, Multi, Plot, Romance, Shifters, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, other creatures, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: At the age of sixteen, Yugi had met a strange creature in the dead of night. It's not until he's of age at nineteen that he meets a ghost of the past yet again. Promises have a way of haunting even the purest of hearts. Will he and others accept their appointed mate with open arms or hate them to the core?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmaDengeki_sen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/gifts).



**A/N: Hey y'all! It's Mura-kun here. Welcome to a ultimate favorite story of doom of mine. This is one I finished last year more or less. I had to take it down from fanfiction because I needed to get it polished up to ensure no one complained about mistakes anymore. Hopefully you all will enjoy how this progresses. Have fun and enjoy, loves!**

**Please favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy! Hehes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: Blind, Tender, Bronze, and Destruction. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to my sister, AkaiDoragon-Kun, who I love and adore to pieces. She's one of the people that inspire and motivate me to continue writing. Y'all should go check out her stories because she writes fabulous works. I don't know what I'd do without her.**

**First Bite**

**Prologue**

**_Yugi_ **

I had been walking down the street. The village I live in is rather quaint with some shrubbery and flowers along with buildings made out of slate stone. Being on my way to work, I walked through the streets. What I have is star shaped hair. It's mostly black with pink at the tips and gold bangs. My eyes are amethyst, wearing mostly black with combat boots on my feet and a choker around my neck. I have on a jacket with a t-shirt and pants underneath. There are gloves with intricate runes etched onto it. My job is simple. I'm a blacksmith, enjoying it considering it's pretty much my life's work at this point. I'm highly skilled in my craft. What I make are various types of weapons and armor. How do I accomplish my tasks? With some magic I'm able to control fire and metal. They are strange elements for me to have, but that's what I was born with. People give me odd looks at times. I think it's because I'm the only person in our village with these elements. Everyone else has wind and water or ice and earth. I don't mind being different. Sitting on my stool when I enter the workshop, I glanced around to notice that no one else is here. It's to be expected. I smiled at seeing the tall stack of orders. Cracking my knuckles, I know that today would be a long and productive day.

Heating up the coals, it didn't take much. It's fun playing with fire. Summoning the metals I'd need, I hummed softly to myself. The first item required is a dual edged sword. It's supposed to be single handed, but can also be held with both hands. It's simple to make with how this has been asked for before. Deciding to use steel for the blade. The and then the hilt along with the scabbard would be made out of an onyx stone. The pomel of it had a blood red stone in the center. Placing it on a cooling tray when it's completed, I burned the piece of paper that had that odd aura on it. The next would be for a pair of metal claws attached to knuckle busters. They didn't seem all that difficult to make. This went on for a while. It's just completing orders, placing the finished items on cooling trays, and burning the papers that I completed. After an hour or two, I'm finally done. Wiping away the beads of sweat forming on my forehead, I thought at least that's done for now. Hopefully they'll pay me more than usual soon. I wanted to leave the village I had been born and raised in. The desire burned deep inside of me to go out in the world. Unfortunately I know that my bum of a father would arrange some type of marriage. I hope he didn't. I'd prefer finding my own partner than being forced to be with someone I didn't know. Sighing in frustration, I walked out of the forge, leaning against a wall outside of it. Putting the coals out before I left, I held my face in my hands. I have no idea what I'm going to do if things don't go well.

While I'm contemplating things, I sensed someone. Before I could act, a man's hand covered my mouth. Staring up into a pair of amber flecked violet eyes. He has caramel skin with his hair shaped the same style as myself. Though his hair is mostly gold with black underneath and crimson at the tips. He wears a white cloak with a vest and black pants underneath. I felt my guard go up, tempting to fight him except I felt a knife pressed tightly to my throat. Unable to even fight back, I glared daggers at him instead. I hated feeling helpless. I wondered what he'd do with me. somehow, he came here to find me in particular by the looks of this. Why? I'm no one important or special...at least that's what my father told me... Maybe this foe had ill intentions for me? Or maybe my father is trying to get rid of me? Ugh, so many questions with little to no answers frustrates me down to the core.

"You're coming with me," he said gruffly, picking me up into his arms as i remained immobile, knowing I couldn't fight against him even if I tried. "You know my kingdom and your little village need to stop our pathetic spats. It's time I retrieved the person promised to me."

Raising a brow, I asked, "What the fuck are you talking about? I wasn't promised to you."

"Oh, you poor fool," he tsked. "Clearly your dear father hasn't explained the situation to you. Your forge will be relocated within my palace."

"Told me what?" I asked in confusion. "Who are you?"

"My name is Atem, but soon you'll be calling me husband."

()

_When I heard that name, Atem, it triggered a memory. I recalled walking on the way home one night years ago. It was dark. There wasn't a lot of moonlight to guide me through the path I normally took, thinking that I heard a twig snap behind me. Whirling around to see who or what was behind me, I gasped in surprise. He looked so fucking hot. He was staring right at me. His crimson eyes glowed in the shadows. Though his face was covered in blood with fangs protruding from his mouth. I froze, unable to move away. I wanted to know who this dark angel was._

_"Are you lost, honey?" he asked, his voice like a smooth baritone, sending pleasant shivers down my spine at how sexy it sounded._

_"N-No," I couldn't stop my voice from stammering. "I know this path well, but there isn't much light to see it."_

_"I can help. Where do you live?" he asked._

_"Down the road," I answered, getting a weird vibe from him, but somehow I felt safe with this stranger._

_"Ah, I see," he mused. "What's your name, darling?"_

_"Yugi Motou," I told him, blurting it out without hesitation or a second thought about it._

_"Nice to meet you, Yugi," he tested out my name, sounding as if he liked the taste rolling off his tongue. "You may call me Atem."_

_"Are you going to help me home or stand here talking the night away?" I teased, gaining some of my confidence back as I relaxed in his presence._

_"Either way is fine," he responded with a small smirk creasing his lips._

_"Guide me home," I said softly._

_He extended one of his arms to me. I took it. He was so gentle. He tugged me along, knowing that the way this road went could lead to other pathways if not careful. I could walk it without any issues on any other time, but I didn't want to get lost. Besides a hot and sexy exotic male was assisting me. I couldn't complain. Somehow I could tell that he had a really nice form. He looks like he might have been sculpted by a god._

_"Here we are," he said, breaking me out of my thoughts._

_"Thanks, Atem," I pecked his cheek before darting inside the house._

_"One day...Yugi...you will be my mate."_

()

Being brought back to the present when he set me down, my feet are on a soft carpet. I guess this is his so called palace he talked about earlier. He's staring down at me as if I'm a piece of meat. Gathering my coruage, I looked back up at him. Raising a brow, I have no idea what he's staring at. I'm nothing special, not knowing anything about him. Why did I act like that around him back then? Why aren't I fighting back? This felt strange, not liking it. Nope, not one bit of this. Crossing my arms over my chest, I hope he has a good explanation. If he doesn't then I'm punching his lights out.

"You see, Yugi," he murmured. "You thought you'd get rid of me that easily, right? You are clearly wrong. I created a deal with your father. To stop the war between my kingdom and the villages he promised you to become my husband To seal the deal you'll receive my bite."

"Y-Your bite?" I asked, swallowing thickly, having trouble taking in this information.

"Yes, my dear," he said, licking the spot he had chosen, elongating his fangs before plunging them deep into my supple flesh. "Welcome to marriage life. For now, beloved, we won't part. You're mine for eternity."

**A/N: Eep, done with the prologue! So, while this is the original version, I will be polishing this up further to ensure the tense is correct throughout it and such. That way people won't complain to me about stuff. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished up. I have the rest of this to post up anyways. So, it'll be a fun project. Until next time please remember to review, darlings!**


	2. Flicker

**A/N: Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of First Bite. Hopefully you all enjoyed what happened last time because from here on out it’s only going to become more spicy and angst filled the further that this progresses. Though that’s normal with my works. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Flicker**

**_Ryou_ **

Unsure how to react to the situation I'm currently in, I haven't heard from Yugi in a while. I hope he's ok. Long luxurious locks of white hair cascade down my back while my eyes are emerald jade. The color of my complexion is albino. Being from the village Yugi lives in except we're from different corners of it because I have ice and earth magic. Having been outside in the gardens, I tended to the plants to ensure their growth. It's relaxing at knowing I’m helping bring life into the flora. The day is pretty nice with no clouds in the sky along with a light breeze wafting through. I live here with my father when he's around. Normally, it’s just me. My mother and little sister died when I was little. While I’m watering the herbs, I’m a healer with the know how of many things including how to fight. The thing is I don’t like violence.

 

"Well, well, well.....what do we have here?" murmured a sinister voice from the shadows.

 

"W-Who are you?" I whimpered, backing away a few steps.

 

"You'll find out soon enough," the owner of the masculine voice assured.

 

"Show yourself," I demanded, trying to show some confidence against this stranger whoever it may be.

 

"Very well then," he chuckled before he revealed himself to me.

 

My breathing sped up. At the same time, my heart hammered in my chest. He's so gorgeous, but terrifying at the same time. He has wild grey hair. He's albino like me. His eyes are twin ruby coals, reminding me of someone. He wears a leather jacket. Underneath accompanied by a white striped blue shirt and a pair of ripped leather pants. His feet are clad in combat boots. Aside from all of that, he has a rope chain around his neck. On it is a gold ring with spikes extending from it in the various compass directions. The last part of him I noticed aside from his well sculpted body are his fangs.

 

"Oh honey, you'll get used to them," he smirked, one of his hands cupping my cheek, causing a small trickle of blood to spill.

 

"G-Get away from me," I glared lightly at him, wanting to bolt right there and then except it feels almost as if I’m frozen in place by probably fear of this unknown entity.

 

"It seems you don't recall me, princess. That's such a shame," he mocked me. "Don't you remember who saved you from getting raped and kileld a few years ago?" 

 

My eyes widened in shock upon hearing this, "W-What? No, no, no, that can't be true. You're not him." 

 

"I am," confirmed the other male, licking my blood off his fingers, admiring the divine flavor. "The name's Bakura Touzoku." 

 

()

 

_When hearing that name it triggered a memory. I thought I buried it deep. It annoyed me his name alone caused it to come to the surface. I tried to shove it back down, but I didn't succeed. I was re-living the memory when I met him the first time. It was a few years ago. I had been friends with one of the other villagers. His name was Malik. I've heard he's psychotic. I thought he was ok. He seemed friendly enough at first. Oh, if only I knew better back then. He approached me one afternoon._

 

_"Hey, Ry," he smiled._

 

_"Hi, Mal'," I replied, returning his smile. "How are you?"_

 

_"Ok," he shrugged. "Walk with me please."_

 

_"Oh, ok," I obliged, following him down one of the many paths, leading to a few different trails._

 

_"Has your training been going well?" he asked me, his tone nonchalant as we walked._

 

_I shrugged, "It's been ok."_

 

_"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, his voice dropping slightly, giving me an uneasy feeling deep in the pit of my stomach._

 

_"Uh, no not really," I admitted nervously._

 

_"Very well then," he huffed, annoyed though his expression became plasant again. "Anything else new with you?"_

 

_"The garden is doing well," I told him._

 

_"That's great," he grinned, causing me to blush as I felt one of his hands squeezed my butt._

_"Um, please don't touch me like that."_

 

_"Aw, why not?" he pouted._

 

_"Listen, Malik," I told him gently. "I like you as a friend. I'm into guys, but not you. Do you understand?"_

 

_His expression grew dark, "Oh yes, I think I do."_

 

_"Good," I sighed in relief until I yelped when he pinned me against a tree, his lips crushing against mine as i whimpered, wriggling to get free._

 

_There was a voice behind him that cleared his throat, "Pardon me, but I don't think that's a bloody good idea. It looks like you're trying to force yourself on a poor innocent little dove."_

 

_He whirled around. I breathed a sigh of relief. I brushed myself off, straightening my clothes. I saw Malik attempting to kill the guy, but he easily knocked Malik out cold. I gazed up at the person who saved me with wide eyes. He smirked down at me._

 

_"Stare all you want, princess. Soon you'll be mine. The name's Bakura Touzoku by the way. Rememebr it well.... I'll see you in your nightmares and dreams."_

 

()

 

When I regained my senses, I gazed up into those crimson eyes. He stared down at me, causing emerald to be met with ruby. I’m not sure what he wants of me in particular. Feeling a pair of phantom arms around me, he began to walk with the apparition carrying me after him. My eyes widened in shock at realizing he has spirit and necromancy as his magic He said I would be going with him. I don’t know where that would be exactly. Maybe he kept this air of mystery to keep me on edge. If that’s the case then it’s not very nice. Hmph, well, it seems I got myself into this mess so might as well see where it takes me. The phantom continued to carry me while he walked. There’s an uncomfortable silence between us.

 

“You recall that night,” he stated simply as if it’s common sense. “I would hope it wouldn’t have taken this long for us to meet again.” 

 

“W-Where are you taking me?” I stammered out, fear in my eyes even though I tried my hardest not to show it.

 

“Back to my castle,” he answered as if it were simple as that.

 

“Why?” I looked down, figuring it’s no use trying to fight against him or whatever he conjured to keep me still.

 

“You’re mine,” he said before elongating his fangs, causing the phantom to stop.

 

I gazed up at him. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, feeling so terrified except I didn’t want to be. I don’t want to be afraid anymore. Yelping out at feeling his fangs embed themselves into the side of my throat, I whimpered though didn’t move in fear of them going in a dangerous spot. After the initial pain diminished, it’s slowly replaced by pleasure. I bit my lip, not wanting any sounds to escape my lips. I wouldn’t allow him to gain any satisfaction from this, knowing he wouldn’t retract his fangs anytime soon. When he did he licked the two puncture wounds closed, not cleaning them. I had a feeling he wouldn’t be that kind. When he’s finally done, his phantom continued to carry me until we arrived at his castle. The structure looked like it’s comprised of obsidian and amber stone. He dismissed the phantom. I had been carried in his arms now instead. It confused me why I even felt safe here at this precise moment than any other.

 

“What will happen to me?” I asked quietly.

 

“You’ll be mine.....forever.” 

 

()()()()()

_Marik_

 

It felt oh so strange. Why? Because I haven’t seen Ryou or Yugi in a while. Who am I? My name is Marik Ishtar. I have platnum blonde hair and lilac lavender eyes. What I wear is a pair of khaki pants accompanied by a black tank top. It hid the markings on my back. I have clothes I feel more comfortable in, but my sister advises me to wear appropriate clothes for society outside of the house. I live in the village a few miles away from where the other two live. My magic is earth and alchemy. It’s a odd combination although it works well with me. I mean I’m trapped considering I’ve lived in a tomb for most of my life. Having earth magic makes way too much sense. Alchemy is just a bonus.

 

“Marik?” asked the familiar voice of my best friend Malik.

 

“Yeah?” I grinned, pleased to see him after such a long time, yearning to be back with him, knowing we needed to talk. “I’ve been waiting for ages! Where the hell have you been?” 

 

“Around,” answered the spiky blonde haired man with maroon colored eyes. “There’s something I need to tell you.” 

 

“You know you can tell me anything,” I said, a slight smile on my lips.

 

“It’s best I show you instead,” he sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again to show they are dilated; a set of fangs flashed.

 

“Wow,” I whispered, awestruck at what I’m witnessing. “I always thought there’s something off about you. I’m glad to know I somehow had been right.” 

 

“I’ve been this way for a long ass time, Marik. It’s taken me until now to be comfortable enough to share this secret with you,” he explained in a serious manner, seeing the madness creeping in slowly within his gaze. “There is one catch.” 

 

“Tell me,” I breathed, taking a step closer to him until we’re nearly face to face with one another.

 

“You’ll belong to me. You’ll be my mate. Ishizu has planned this for a while,” he told me as I felt a little suspicious at hearing my sister had made arrangements without my consent. “She wanted to ensure you’d be given the life that was stolen from you.” 

 

“Is this a forced marriage?” I asked, annoyed beyond measure at learning this news.

 

“Yeah, kind of,” answered the other blonde, detecting no lies from what he told me, knowing I can trust him without fault. “I will have to mark you.” 

 

I sighed in resignation, warily accepting this, “Very well then. Get it over with.” 

 

“Are you sure?” asked Malik hesitantly. “You do know I live with Bakura. We’ll return to his castle when I’ve bitten you.” 

 

“I figured as much,” I huffed, just wanting to get this over with.

 

Malik wrapped his arms around me. he leaned down, licking the spot he chose. Nibbling on it caused the sensation to send pleasant tingles down my spine. After a moment or two he gently bit down. I gritted my teeth, having experienced worse pain than this. Before I could feel his essence being poured into the two puncture marks, he licked them closed. When he’s finally done, I’m just glad it hadn’t been that bad. He didn’t have to be gentle. I don’t know why he bothered making it less painful for me in the first place. Maybe he recalled the life I have endured for so long. That could be why he wanted to give me such a life that I never had before. Still, we would have a lot to talk about later. 

 

“Ready?” he asked, offering me a hand when he backed up to let me readjust.

 

“I don’t have a choice so yeah,” I nodded, picking me up to carry me bridal style back to where he’s staying.

 

“Are you ok?” asked Malik in concern, knowing it hadn’t been the most pleasant thing I’ve gone through.

 

“Yeah, it’ll take me a while to get used to this,” I admitted.

 

“Good, because from this point on, you’ll be my husband..” 

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie one! It’s really fun going back to this to polish things up so it’s a better reading experience for y’all. Hopefully this progression is good enough. If not, then oh welp, at least I tried. Hehes**

**The next chappie will be out shortly. Hopefully it won’t be too long of a wait. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	3. Burst

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of First Bite. Hmm, interesting things are going on here it seems. Well, that's to be expected. Diabolical plans of doom are always in the works here. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Burst**

_Akefia_

Outside, I have My back against the trunk of a sakura blossom tree. The petals rained down around me. I have wild white hair with my eyes closed shut at the moment. What I wear is a pair of black pants along with a gray shirt along with a rope chain around my neck. It's the same thing my younger twin brother has. Idly, I wonder as to how he's doing with his partner. Perhaps I should go visit him soon or maybe not...he might still be mad from what happened last time I tried to visit him. Inwardly sighing, I don't know why I have the strangest feeling someone is watching me. Snapping my eyes open caused the slate gray depths to be seen. Glancing around, I sensed out to locate the stalker. What my magic is would be the same as my brother. Bakura and I are similar in certain ways while the rest of the time we're complete opposites. Being able to sense the auras in the surrounding area, I did pinpoint on a stranger nearby.

"I guess you caught me," the male spoke up in his smooth baritone voice, approaching where I still sat against the tree.

"Indeed... You didn't hide well," I commented, raising a brow to notice that a gorgeous specimen sat down across from me. "I take it your Atem's twin brother, Yami?"

Nodding sheepishly, he replied, "Uh yeah. How did you know?"

"Atem and i have known each other for what seems like ages at this point," I answered simply as if it's common sense. "Hasn't he mentioned me before?"

"Yeah, that's part of the reason why i wanted to come find you," admitted Yami, managing to barely hide his apprehension of speaking to me let alone being so close.

"Cut the bullshit," I growled, pouncing on him. "It's about time you approached me. Atem promised I could have you."

Yami blushed, "H-He did?I don't recall him telling me anything about this."

"He didn't want you to know, cupcake," I teased, kissing down his neck, nibbling at the flesh. "I'm so tempted to mark you right here and now... I wonder what you'll taste like if I bite you."

"You're one of them?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Indeed I am," I said, elongating my fangs to show him my true nature, not afraid nor ashamed of what I am, proud of my race while others may not depending on how long they've lived for so far.

"Holy shit," he gasped in surprise, but fortunately I didn't see any fear.

"Like what you see?' I teased, going back to nibbling on his neck. "Do you want to be mine, Yami?"

"Maybe," he blushed. "Are you going to bite me?"

"Mmm, yes I will," I purred before embedding my fangs into his supple flesh, enjoying the loud moan he released as I drank a little from him, pouring some of my essence into the twin puncture marks.

He panted lightly. I didn't know Yami could even be into pain. Hmm, perhaps I'll indeed keep that in mind for later activities. When I pulled out I licked the markings clean to allow them to close. Reaching up, I pulled him into a deep passionate kiss on the lips. He nipped on my bottom lip, asking for permission. I allowed it as his tongue snaked in. We began the dance for dominance. We are both moaning. His hands are on my hips while mine are on his face. No, I wouldn't allow him to leave. he's stuck with me for now along with the rest of eternity.

()()()()()

_Jonouchi_

Prowloing around outside, I'm waiting for that sexy brunette to come out. He normally took a walk around this time. Hopeuflly I'm correct about this. The last thing I want is to fuck anything up. After a few moments he had left his house. Thus, I followed behind him silently through the shadows. I didn't want him seeing me. At least not until it's the right moment. When he stopped near the cherry blossom trees, I appeared next to him.

"Nice day, isn't it?" I asked.

"Indeed it is," Seth agreed. "I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

"It's Jonouchi Katsuya," I introduced myself to him, showing no fear even though it's just a human, doubting he could do any harm to me even if he tried.

"I see," he mused, extending a pale hand to me. "My name is Seth. It's a pleasure to meet you, puppy."

I raised a brow at the pet name he used, "I'm far from a puppy.

"You look like one," he said simply as if it's common sense, still perking my interest of why he used a nickname even though we had jsut met.

I rolled my honey-brown eyes, not impressed by this, "Any reason why you're outside right now?"

"Just out for a stroll," answered the brunette casually, looking around as a strange smile came to his lips at seeing the sakura trees that seemed to be in full bloom at last. "Do you live nearby, Jonouchi?"

"Yeah," I nodded, lying through my teeth, not actually living anywhere near here.

"Really?" he asked, skeptical about what I told him, not blaming him if he's able to see through it.

**I shrugged, "Does it matter?"**

**"Have you been stalking me?" accused Seth, narrowing his icy blue eyes at me ever so slightly.**

**"What?" I asked, shocked he used that question so suddenly without warning. "Me? No, I wouldn't dream of it."**

**Seth had an unamused expression on his face, "I would appreciate no lies, mutt. Show me your true self. I can sense from your spirit you're not human."**

**Grinning, I told him sheepishly, "I thought the rumors of you being a priest had been trueafter all. Will you run away if I do?"**

**"Nope," he smirked, looking me up and down appreciatively as if liking immensely what he sees before him. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement."**

**This made me smile a bit. Probably I looked like an idiot, but nope I don't care about it anyways. I don't care considering that this human wanted to see me whip out of my fangs without any ounce of hesitation. Never had I encountered such a strange mortal like him before. Maybe there's something special about him. Elongating my fangs, I walked closer to him. Being up close and personal to him, I nibbled on his collarbone, licking the spot I chose. He shuddered under my touch. Huh, I'm not sure if it's from pleasure or disgust. Without any more time to waste, I plunged them into his fair skin. He gritted his teeth. There would be a certain amount of pain. It will diminish soon enough. When it did I could hear him moan before I took a little of his blood. It tasted so good. I infused some of my essence into the bite before licking it clean and closed when I'm finally done. Smiling at seeing my twin puncture marks on him, I can tell this is the start of a pretty itneresting engagement of sorts.**

**"Will you be mine?"**

**()()()()()**

_**Yugi** _

**"Enjoying your new home?" Atem asked me, one of his arms draping over my shoulders, stiffening at this touch, unsure of how to act against him until I quickly came to my senses.**

**Shoving him off, I growled out, "This isn't my home. I also told you not to get close, fucker."**

**"The forge had been moved here," he informed me as if that's supposed to appease my ire towards him or something else along those lines. "If you don't want to be near me then you can go work on something."**

**"I can't avoid you forever," I said dryly, glaring lightly at seeing the smug expression on his face. "Careful, I might want to slap that off."**

**He laughed, "You're such an adorable little spitfire."**

**Raising a brow, I shrugged, "Yeah, so what?"**

**"Explore the palace," ordered the master of the castle, saying no more to me except that before we parted ways for the meantime until later.**

**Shrugging again, I guess that I should become adjusted to this place. It's not somewhere that I thought nor dreamed of being anytime of my life. Walking around the various corridors, I managed to figure out where he placed my workshop. At least it's in a good position from the looks of it. There could be seen a door opened. Good, that way it won't burn down this place. Though I wish I could to escape from my fate. What I know well enough is that this so called home is just a prison. My freedom is stripped away. What am I left with? It would be that I get to deal with a crazy person who gets a kick out of blood play. Oh great...he's following me. I can tell it's him from his heat signature. He isn't even trying to hide his presence from me. What type of game is he tryign to play here? Well, if he tries to break me then he'll be sadly mistaken. I'm already broken.**

**"Get the fuck out of my forge," I hissed angrily, shooting a column of flame at him.**

**He dodged it by vanishing into the shadows, "Aw, my dear little mate wants to play. That's cute."**

**Glaring daggers at him, I then smirked. This time there is smoke coming off of him. His clothes could be seen slightly burned. If he can't handle the heat then he shouldn't mess with me. Before I knew it, I'm pinned against the wall. Amethyst met violet when he stared down at me thoughtfully. We stayed that way for several long moments. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't break from his penetrating gaze. He leaned down until his lips connected with mine. My eyes widened in shock, not pressing back. That would give him satisfaction that he won. I wouldn't let him triumph against me.**

**"Aibou, don't fight it," he whispered in my ear, making shivers rush down my spine in an uncertain sensation, not sure if it's out of pleasure or digust. "You can feel it, can't you? The burning passion hammering in your chest...your breathing hitching in your throat...you can't deny the feelings I cause in you forever..."**

**I shook my head, "Stop it, Atem."**

**"Never," he growled, his eyes darkening for a moment before returning to normal. "You belong to me after all. You should get used to it, Yugi. Please don't forget your place."**

**"My place?" I sneered. "Don't make me laugh. I'm not your pathetic little toy for you to fuck. I'm not an object to be owned. I'm a person."**

**"I know ," he smirked, spurring my aggravation towards him to another level, continuing to glare at him. "I just enjoy playing with those precious emotions of yours. It's fun to manipulate them to my whim."**

**I growled in warning, "Watch yourself, _mate_. If you aren't then you'll be burned to ashes."**

**"To ashes?" he chuckled. "It takes more than fire to kill someone of my kind."**

**I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, "What does?"**

**"That would be telling," he teased, knowing if he revealed such vital information to me then it would be easy to get rid of him, guessing I would never know for now. "Now, come. We have things to discuss."**

**"We have _nothing_ to discuss. Get that bullshit out of your mind. I'm not yours," I hissed out.**

**"Yes, we do. We must discuss your new life. You're stuck with me for eternity, my love. Get used to all of this unless you wnat to drive yourself mad..."**

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie two! Sorry it's taken me a bit to update this. There are other thigns, meaning real life, that's been taking up my time along with working on other stuff. I do try to update thigns mostly regular. It jsut dpeends on what my focus is and such. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time along with the progression, the povs, etc. within this. The next chappie will be out shortly. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	4. Ember

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of First Bite. This is fun revisiting to comb through to make it a better reading experience for y'all. Hopefully you find the progression and such good enough. If y'all don't know by now is that I'm combing through to ensure everything is fixed in this along with adding some stuff. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Ember**

**_Yugi_ **

Being dragged into the living room, he allowed me to take a seat. Nope, I'm not amused by this situation in the slightest bit possible. He had all the power here whether I like it or not. Apparently he doesn't give a damn about how I feel. It's great to know I'm trapped in this place with someone who just plays with me as if I'm just an indignant slave to him. Clenching my fists while I held fire in my eyes, I saw him smirking at me. he sat down as well across from me. While I waited, I can tell that he wanted to talk? Well, I'll give him a run for his money. If I can't win with burning him then I'll find another way to beat him at his own game.

"What do we have to talk about?" I huffed, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly.

"Your new life," he said simply as if I'm supposed to know what he's talking about.

"With you?" I asked dryly, feeling my nostrils flare up in disgust, having ignored the odd pull I feel within my very soul towards him, not wanting to acknowledge it if I can help it at all.

"Yes and no," he answered, sighing at noticing I'm going to be difficult. "You see being bitten by one of my kind won't let you stay human for much longer."

"Isn't that lovely? The fucking parasite infected me with his disease," I remarked, sarcasm dripping from my words as I'm not pleased at knowing this tidbit of news.

"I probably should've mentioned this earlier," he said sheepishly. "Unfortunately due to my bite you were infected by an immortal's venom. I'm not quite sure about the process. this hasn't happened before."

"So am I going to turn into something like you?" I sneered.

A cold smile graced his lips, somehow striking fear within me when I thought no one could possibly do this, "Yes, Aibou. You will."

"Lovely," I muttered unhappily.

"Aw, don't be that way," he cupped my face in his hands. "You'll enjoy immortality. Just look at what it's done for me."

"Yeah, I'm not impressed," I told him.

"You don't need to be. Enjoy it," he whispered before his lips crashed onto mine, causing me to gasp lightly.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth. I'm not surprised, but hadn't expected it. I bit down as hard as I could. He growled, biting me back. I winced as he didn't use his normal teeth. Blood poured into my mouth. When he pulled away I spit it out. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. Clenching my fists at seeing the look on his face, I wanted to slap it off. He had that damn smirk again. His eyes gleamed with amusement at my actions.

"What?" I snarled in annoyance at him.

"Nothing," he answered simply. "It amuses me to see your pitiful attempts of defiance. What do you think this will accomplish? Face it, love. You're trapped with me for the rest of eternity. How many times do I need to tell you this before it finally sinks in? Oh wait, I almost forgot...the best part will be when I see the fight leaving your eyes...and having it replaced with the bitter acceptance of defeat."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why do you want to see that? I wouldn't be like this if I'm not already broken. I don't get it why you want to see me submit to defeat."

"Because it's fun to see you wriggle and writhe underneath me," he replied, his nails digging into my flesh, causing a small trickle of blood to run down my face. "If you don't then I'll make you bathe in your own blood. Do you want that, Aibou?"

I spat in his face, "Go...fuck...yourself. Do you hear me? Or do I need to repeat myself?"

"No,I heard you," he replied, a note of disdain in his voice as he wiped the spittle off of his face. "Although if we stay at this rate then I will have to punish you."

I smirked deviously, "Maybe that's what I want you to do."

"Oh?" he quirked a brow, intrigued by this. "Is this a trick? You know I won't allow you any freedom."

I frowned, eyes narrowing again, "Don't remind me, you cold leech. This isn't a trick. I know there's no way out. I can at least have some fun, can't I?"

"Well, ok then," he smiled, a flash of fangs showing me my imminent future one day. "Let's have some fun."

()()()()()

_Marik_

"Get your ass in here, Ishtar!" I heard the voice of an angry silver haired male yell from the other side of the castle.

Kissing Malik on the temple, I left him in my room before I sauntered outside, "What's gone down the wrong pipe this time, bunny?"

He stormed out, his eyes showing how livid with rage he is, "Why the fuck did you wash my clothes?"

"You asked me to," I shrugged.

"Why are they pink?" he growled, shoving me the fresh clean clothes that aren't their usual color of black, white, and blue.

"Oh, whoops," I gave him an apologet look, but I'm cracking up on the inside at how funny this is. "I guess something happened in the wash."

"I doubt that," he grumbled angrily.

"Yeah, yeah go back to your hutch and take care of your lover," I rolled my eyes at him, not seeing what the problem is considering mistakes happen.

"Watch your tongue or one day I might rip it out and make you eat it," he warned before trudging off back to where he had stowed Ryou away.

I sighed, wondering when Bakura will ever lighten up. He's always so touchy about his clothes. I returned to my room. Shedding a faint tender smile at how Malik looked, I know that I had picked right. He's sitting on the bed as a few strands of his hair falls down into his eyes. He looks deep in thought, padding silently over to him. I sat down beside him, wrapping my arms around him. He rested against me, looking up into those dark depths of his. i wonder what he's thinking about so deeply. I could figure it out on my own if I really wanted to. Although on second thought, I don't want to intrude on his thoughts. People have done it to me before in the past. I'm not a fan of being a prude by intruding on another's mind. If it's controlling a servant's mind that's different. I have no problems with mind control. I don't think I'll need to use it on him. At least I hope I won't have to at any given point.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice soft though his eyes hardened slightly as if he's hiding something.

"Nothing, Mal'… I had just been wondering what you had been thinking about," I replied, holding him close, not letting go anytime soon.

"The past...and the future," he answered, his gaze distant. "The present isn't a thing I think about often."

"Do you miss your old home?" I asked quietly, knowing it's a sensitive subject to talk about.

He shook his head, "No, not really. They treated me like a freak."

"You don't need to worry about it anymore. That was then. This is now, Malik. Forget what happened in the past. Won't you embrace your new life with me?"

()()()()()

_Bakura_

I flung the door to my room open. Abrupt after opening it, I slammed it shut behind me. That blondie better appreciate me letting him stay here. I'm the one who freed him from that tomb in the first place. Still, I'm a bit pissed he let this happen to my clothes. Releasing a frustrated sigh, one of my hands rose, running a hand through my hair. My shoulders slumped  after a few moments. There's nothing I can do about it now. I already sent in an order to the place where we get our clothes for an entire new wardrobe. Until then I have to wear this horrid color. I won't accept his apology. Maybe later if I feel like it, but I highly doubt that will happen.

"On your feet, runt," I ordered the white haired human.

He stumbled on his shaky legs, peeking up at me through his long locks. I could see the apprehension within those innocent hazel orbs of his. Oh, how I want to tear his innocence away and taint him. Then again that's what my venom from the mating mark is for after all. I should inform him of what will happen from here on out. He watched me carefully, waiting for whatever I would do. Holding a thoughtful expression, I reached down to grab a fistful of his hair. He yelped as I roughly tugged to force him to face me.

"You're here for a while," I began to explain. "Be glad I've calmed down. If I was still rather cross then I wouldn't be feeling generous to inform you about shit. My mark on you isn't just to claim you. Eventually you'll be just like me."

"L-Like you?" he asked, trying to swallow the whimper climbing up his throat.

"Do I hear an echo?" I stated dryly. "Yes, precisely like me. Perhaps you won't be as twisted as me, but we'll see what happens whenever the change occurs."

"W-What rules do I need to know?" he asked quietly.

"Don't leave the castle," I told him. "You can wander around. You might run into Malik and his mate. You can hang with them if I'm busy or not around. Just be glad I'm not in the mood to give you strict rules. Although if you attempt to escape or manage to leave these walls...that's another story."

"W-What will happen?" he gulped, his eyes widening in fear as I leaned in close for our lips to be inches apart.

"That would be telling," I breathed, enjoying his scent. "You'll find out if you attempt to flee or succeed in leaving my side. My bite on your flesh promises a certain amount of safety. That's towards others, but not towards me."

"I said I'd be here," he huffed.

"Oh yes, I recall," I assured. "I'll bring you a few things. You stay here or wander. Either one works. If a servant harms you...tell me right away. They'll be dealt with...personally."

()()()()()

_Akefia_

"Come," I said, rising to my feet, grasping  Yami's hand. "You're coming home with me."

I pulled him onto his feet. He didn't object to me taking him away. He began to follow my lead. Bakura owns the castle in the north. I own the one in the south. Its neighbor would be Atem's palace. A slight grimace appeared at that fool's name entering my thoughts. He destroyed everything. I was never sure about why he gave me his twin brother. I don't think Yami is a spy. He seems to genuinely want me. I think he's trying to apologize for what he's done to me. I know he has the shrimp to torment. At least Atem has some more entertaining prey. When I reached the gates they opened. Yami continued to follow me without fault. My castle if anyone want to call it that is comprised of gray, teal blue, and opaque stone. The front doors opened for us. I led him inside, allowing him to become adjusted with his new home. Perhaps I'll let him see Atem if he wants. I doubt it will be often considering how he has his own problem to deal with on his hands. I won't deny him if he does. I have a few ideas on how he can give me payment in exchange for it. A small smirk creases my lips as I know I'm going to enjoy having human around. I blanched at seeing who sat on a throne made out of bones. No...no, no, it can't be him. This has to be a dream. I crouched into a protective stance in front of Yami. He stayed behind me. I know even mortals can sense the darkness coming off from him.

"Hello, my dear little soul collector," he said, his voice sounding like smooth velvet while his crimson orbs stared into my gray pools. "Did you think I wasn't real? I'm the one who saved you and your brother after everything you knew and love was stripped away from you."

"No...you can't be real... You just can't," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Really? Then who taught you two how to steal? Who made you two the men you are today? It clearly wasn't your dead father," he hissed.

I shut my eyes tightly. Memories of that fateful day flash in my mind. I tried to shove them back down. I didn't want to relive that part of my life. I felt his long pale fingers ghost across my forehead. I shivered. It felt like flesh. I snapped my eyes open. I tried backing away, but accidently tumbled onto the ground. I laid sprawled on the floor, staring up at him. He has shoulder length black hair. Although his hair wasn't normal. It's flame he can control whether or not they'll hurt someone. His skin is skeletal white. He has a snake curled around his shoulders. His body is well sculpted like he's made out of marble stone. He wears a black leather cloak. Underneath he wears a white undershirt an a pair of black leggings. The snake around his neck has crimson eyes too. It looks female. She has purplish black and onyx scales. She's watching me too. He kneels down in front of me. His gaze studying me carefully.

"Still don't believe I'm real, little Akefia?" he purred, the snake leaving his shoulders to slither up to rest on my chest. "Aurya won't harm you. I hope you remember her at least. She'll be disappointed if you do."

 _You're still such a young cobra, Akefia,_ says a feminine voice in my mind.  _Do you recognize me? You seem to have forgotten your Master...such a shame for an infamous Thief King._

 _Get out of my head,_ I growled back at her as she barred her fangs at me as a warning.

 _Careful, I don't want you to feel pain. At least not at the moment. Look at my eyes, my son. Just look and the memories will return,_ she said with a mother's tender warmth.

 _Do I get a choice?_ I sighed.

She chuckled lightly,  _Not with this. You need to remember. You don't want to lose your new mate, right?_

 _Don't harm him,_ I snapped.

 _I won't...unless you agree to my demand,_ she said gently.  _Please, Akefia. You must do this._

 _Very well, but if he's harmed I will banish Zorc back to the nine hells. Do you understand?_ I asked sternly.

 _Of course,_ Aurya agreed.  _Don't stall this any longer than necessary. You know he doesn't appreciate having to wait._

 _Yeah, yeah don't remind me,_ I muttered as I gazed down into the serpent's eyes and I fell into a trance like state.

When I returned back to the conscious world everything had floodded back to me. Everything I had suppressed broke through my mental damn I had placed. Hopefully I won't regret doing this. I remembered everything that happened during Bakura's and my childhood. I saw everyone being slaughtered before the houses were burned down. I pulled myself onto my feet. I staggered, but Yami wrapped an arm around me for support. I leaned against him. I'm pleased he's able to withstand my weight against him. I watched Zorc. I frowned, trying to find the right words to say to the demon that adopted my brother and I.

"I...I shouldn't have forgotten you," I murmured.

"Come here," Zorc said gently which sounded strange.

Yami pushed me lightly. I stumbled a few steps. I regained my balance. I walked over to him. A few more steps and I was in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me. I haven't felt safe before. Do I want these feelings? I don't know. I'm not sure how to feel about this reunion either. It's happened and if he wants me to remember it's for a reason. With him there's always an alterior motive or a price to be paid.

"Welcome home, son," he whispered in my ear as a lone tear of secretly longing to hear those words slowly trails down my cheek.

()()()()()

"Are are we going?" I asked the dark blonde haired teen.

"I want to show you my home," Jonouchi answered as he held one of my hands tightly in one of his own. "You can show me yours later if you want."

"Sure, but I will need to return later. Perhaps you'll meet my twin," I said casually as it was best to see how this will play out.

"Oh?" he raised a brow, a grin set on his lips. "I'd like to meet him. Is he like you?"

"In a way yes," I admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He isn't as cold as me," I explained.

"Ah, I see," he mused, stopping in front of a small house. "It isn't much, but it works."

I looked the house over. I wouldn't expect an immortal to live in such a modern establishment. Jonouchi led me inside. It's a three story house. There's only stairs to go up and down. Otherwise the floor doesn't have any steps. I wonder why it's like that. The walls are painted in calm colors. The rugs and furniture is nice and soft. I wondered if he lives alone here. It wouldn't surprise me.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Do you live here by yourself?"

"Nope," he replied. "My little sister stays here too. She's blind. I think it's better there aren't any steps except to go up and down from floor to floor."

"Is she like you?" I asked.

"Yes and no," he said quietly, averting his gaze from me. "I don't really want to explain. Just drop it, alright?"

"Alright," I obliged. "I can't stay long."

"I'll return you in a few minutes," he assured.

"It's already been a few moments," I pointed out, hearing footsteps outside and inwardly sighed at seeing Set. "Yes, what?"

"You didn't return at your usual time. I was worried," Set said simply. "Who is this?"

"Jonouchi," I introduced.

"So you're his twin?" the leech asked. "Huh, not bad. Maybe I'll keep you both for myself."

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie three! Hopefully you all enjoyed what occured this time including how the povs are done. It's definitely fun for me going back to this to fix everything up. That way it's better for y'all readign wise. Hehes**

**The next chappie will be out shortly whenever it's finished up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	5. Spark

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of First Bite. Hopefully y'all are enjoying this so far. It's definitely fun for me personally, but it's also good to know it's reciprocated by y'all too. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Spark**

_Akefia_

Eventually, I looked up at him. What I feel is unsure if I should accept him back in my life again after all this time. I had forgotten him for a good reason. Having to remember him didn't spell good news for me. I glanced over at Yami, holding a grim expression. I think things will be alright, but knowing Zorc there will be a catch. There's always that or a price to pay when dealing with the devil himself. He smirked as he finally released me. He patted my head affectionately, making me huff while one of my brows twtiched in annoyance. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"A few days," he replied. "More or less. Your little twin has a bunny to break in. I'd prefer to give him some privacy."

"And you won't give it to me?" I asked incredulously, not surprised in the least by this.

"Of course not," he scoffed. "You should know better. Besides...you will require my approval if you wish to mate with your lover."

I narrowed my eyes at him, irritated at hearing this bullshit, "Then grant your oh mighty approval."

He smiled faintly, "You have it, thief. Enjoy your time with him. It won't last long."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked suspiciously.

 _Little cobra, trust him. He may be an ass towards most people, but at least with you and the other he does care. Just...have a little faith,_ Aurya said.

 _I don't trust him, Mother,_ I hissed.  _He hasn't done a damned thing for me aside from taking me and my brother in, raising us, but aside from that he's a complete jackass._

 _I know,_ she sighed.  _Trust me, Akefia._

 _Alright,_ I hesitantly obliged. "So you're letting me have him?"

"Of course," the demon smirked. "Have fun."

"I will," I said before grabbing Yami's hand, dragging him off to lock him in my bedroom to finally claim him as my mate.

()()()()()

_Yugi_

"Is that the best you can do?" I taunted the vampire who's hammering deep into my ass.

"Nope," he grunted, going at full force.

"Gods damn, Atem," I panted out. "That's good."

He smirked, "I'm pleased you enjoy this. I will warn you...if I'm not careful you may bare my children."

"Isn't that the point?" I retorted through a moan.

"True," he panted, using his full speed and strength which caused some bruising. "If I keep this up I will release."

"Then do it," I demanded of him, continuing to moan while writhing beneath him out of pure ecstasy.

"If you insist," he purred, biting down on me, heightening the pleasure before he released a hot jet of his fluids deep inside of me.

"Fuck that's amazing," I moaned, arching my back at feeling him finish inside of me, not caring of what this will cause in the end, enjoying myself while I can.

He chuckled lightly, "I had a feeling you'd enjoy it."

"For a son of a bitch you're not that bad," I admitted, feeling he earned himself a little praise although he better not get used to it, not planning to let him receive it often.

He smirked, "Oh really? Coming from a spitfire like you...I'd almost take that as a compliment."

"Don't get used to it," I warned. "It won't happen often... At least if I can help it."

"I'll see about that," he said, a glimmer of mischief glinting in his dark depths, wondering what he could possibly be planning.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah you keep telling yourself that."

"Trust me I will make it happen again," he pouted, making me bite my lip as he did look freaking adorable.

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that," I muttered, hiding a yawn as I felt tired from having been fucked for hours.

"You need to rest," he said firmly at noticing the state I'm currently in, guessing that had taken more out of me than I previously thought.

"No, I don't," I objected, pouting at him as I'm better at using adorableness to my advantage than others.

"Yes, you do," he pulled me into his arms, carrying me to lie down on his bed. "I'm not in the mood to have you in another room. You'll stay here unless I say otherwise."

"Alright," I yawned, not up to fighting against him right now, closing my eyes. "You're a bastard, but I have to admit I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

()()()()()

_Ryou_

When he returned, he noticed that I'm sitting on the bed. I had my journal open, writing a letter to Amane. I knew wherever she may be now she'll receive this. I want her to know what's happened so far in my life. I had heard him enter the room. Ignoring him for a few moments until I'm done, I peeked up at him through my hair. I ducked down at seeing his trademark smirk. He approached, setting a tray down on the table beside the large bed. He sat down at the edge, watching me. Somehow I've amused him again, wondering what he could've seen to put him in such a good mood. I don't know why. I have no idea what's going on in his head. Sometimes I wish that I could while other times I wish that he'd stay out of mine.

"I brought you some food," he said, breaking the somewhat comfortable silence between us, noticing his tone is oddly soft for a change.

"I see," I glanced over, sniffing it to notice it smelled good. "Did you make it?"

"Yes, I recall what you prefer," he admitted, averting his gaze from me. "There's also a cup of herbal tea. It'll help calm your nerves from the transitions."

"Thanks," I said softly, surprised at how he's being nice which didn't seem right although I accepted it, guessing he's just trying to gain some points and be nice to me. "You didn't put anything weird in it?"

"I have no need to drug you," he stated bluntly, not surprised at my question, guessing he expected it to happen eventually. "Eat, you need to conserve your strength for later tonight."

I blushed, knowing what he's suggesting at. I didn't think he would want me to do that type of activity with him. Having accepted him without thinking because I had been too scared and nervous to disagree, I sniffed the food again. I didn't smell anything off about it. Thus, I began to eat. He made for me some chicken over rice and vegetables. it's accompanied by some cheese and bread on the side. I had no idea I had been so hungry. To be honest I don't remember the last time that I ate so well. Having eaten until it's all gone, I sighed in delight. He chuckled, pulling me onto his lap. Squeaking out in surprise, I felt him cupping my face in his hands. He wiped off a few bits from my face.

"You should be more careful next time," he murmured.

I blushed, "Um, why am I this close to you, Bakura? I'm not that important."

"You are to me," he said fondly, taking me off guard with this confession. "Ryou...you are mine. You need to understand you belong to me. Everything you are is mine to do as I please."

I shivered at his words as they held raw emotion in them, "Oh...I see."

He sighed, grabbing the hot cup on the table, "Drink, it'll help."

"A-Alright," I hesitantly sipped at the hot beverage, relaxing almost instantly. "Thanks, Bakura. I had no idea you could be like this."

"Well, I can't afford for you to grow weak," he smirked, causing me to raise a brow, hoping he's not tricking me somehow. "Besides it's my job to take care of you."

"Really?" I asked, a little suspicious, having a feeling he has an alterior motive.

"Yes, I have no reason to lie to you, kitten," he assured, wrapping his arms around me after I placed the cup down, not thinking that he would've appreciate being burned by the scalding liquid.

"I didn't know a cold bastard had a heart," i said quietly.

"Just don't tell anyone. I don't want my reputation tarnished by allowing myself to become weak," he replied, though i could see in his eyes that he's fond of me in his own way. "I didn't know an angel has such a foul mouth."

"I learned from a good friend of mine," I admitted with an innocent look, knowing while people say I have somehow a halo there are horns I hide, knowing sometimes they can be seen when others least expect it.

"Yugi?" he asked, his lip turning up slightly in amusement.

"Yeah," I nodded.

He chuckled lightly, "I expected as much from the pipsqueak."

"You mentioned something about tonight?" I asked, changing the topic, curious about what he implied earlier.

"Oh yes," he said, a dark gleam in his ruby pools. "I'll be claiming you as mine."

"Didn't you already do that?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, but this is in a different...more passionate way," he clarified, his voice dropping slightly which sent shivers down my spine.

"You'll make love to me?" I whispered, trembling at the thought of it, knowing that I'd welcome him with open arms, having come to a point where I know with him is my home.

"I know the past may still haunt you," he said gently. "I don't give a fuck what he did to you, but I'm not Malik. I'm not unstable. Well, I am, but in a normal way."

I laughed lightly, "Is there really a normal way of being messed up in the head?"

"Nope," he answered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "But I'm not insane like him. I won't hurt you like he did."

"Alright, Bakura," I said softly, closing my eyes. "I'll let you take me as yours."

He leaned in to kiss me heatedly on the lips, pulling back he uttered huskily, "Good, because you'll never want me to stop." 

"How d-do you know that?" I asked, feeling myself heating up by his stare alone, figuring my cheeks are probably tomato red at this point.

"Because I love you, Ryou. that's how I know." 

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie four! I'm glad to have updated this again today. Perhaps it's a good one for once... There's no telling to be honest. Good days happen every once in a while midst all of the meh and bad ones. Well, it's just par for the course when dealign with anxeity/depression I suppose. it's what I have been dealign with for a long ass time. Probably it won't be something I'll ever get away from.**

**Anyways, enough of me blathering on. It's nothing for y'all to worry or be concerned about considering it's my own problems that only I can handle with. The next chappie of this will be out shortly whenever it's finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	6. Plume

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of First Bite. Indeed I'm putting out a good amount of this right now. Why? Because I can and feel like it. Besides, this is one of my completed stories. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Plume**

_Yugi_

"Is this the pipsqueak I've known?" Atem questioned, unbelieving of my confession to him. "I'm pleasantly surprised, but what made you change?"

"You grew on me I guess. What? Don't make me repeat myself... I'm not saying it again, damn it," I admitted, biting my lip, unsure how he'd take it.

"You aren't sure?" he cupped one of my cheeks in his hand, my amethyst orbs meeting his violet. "You need to be, Aibou. You're supposed to be mine."

"I know, but-" I jerked up, rushing to the bathroom, throwing up into the basin, Atem rushing in to make sure I'm ok. "It's just an upset stomach."

"I doubt it," he muttered, sniffing me. "I think you might be pregnant, Yugi."

"What the hell?" I asked in shock, placing my hands on my stomach, wondering how this could've happened when we fucked once or twice.

"It doesn't take much," he informed me, sniffing me again. "Yep, you definitely have the right scent for a mate bearing one's young."

"The right scent?" I asked, confused at what he's talking about.

"When a vampire's mate is pregnant their scent is more potent," he tried to explain to me, guessing this isn't easy to talk about. "It's hard to put this into words, Aibou."

"Thanks, I guess," I bit my lip, unsure if I should be proud or disgusted at knowing I'm carrying this leech's next of kin.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked down, shifting on my feet nervously. I know he's trying to comfort me. It's kind of working I suppose. Times like this make me wish that my family is still alive. They're not, knowing nothing can bring them back no matter how hard I wished otherwise. I'm not sure if this works like a normal pregnancy or if there are different things I should be aware of. Attempting to fight down the panic rising up, he rubbed my back. He helped me stay grounded, sheepishly smiling at him. He pecked my cheek, assuring me everything would be ok.

"If you're worried it's mostly like a normal pregnancy," he told me, keeping his tone gentle. "The difference is that you'll need to drink from me on a weekly basis for the first six months. The last three you'll need to do it everyday."

I gulped, "Um, does it hurt? I mean you or the baby?"

"It'll make sure it'll be painless when he or she comes out," he answered thoroughly to ensure I understood it all. "It'll also make sure that the baby doesn't accidentally drink from you."

"I see," I responded dryly, feeling somewhat reassured knowing this information, but it didn't settled my apprehension.

He wrapped his arms around me. He held me close, letting me lean against him for support. This hasn't been easy. I still feel like my world is tearing apart.I didn't think I'd become a father. He'd be the father of this kid or kids. I don't know if I want to have them. I mean I just recently admitted I might be falling for him. He chuckled lightly, nuzzling my neck affectionately. I relaxed at his touch somehow, wondering how and when I became less disgusted around him. I know that he means well. At least he's trying, shedding a faint ghost of a smile. Maybe I could get used to this. I could make an attempt, but there's no telling if I'll succeed. I doubt it, knowing that I've hated him from the start. What could've changed my opinion? I guess I couldn't deny my attraction to him no matter how hard I tried to deny it. I had allowed him to fuck me after all.

"Mmm, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he murmured in my ear, nibbling on the lobe. "Thinking of me, habibi?"

"N-No," I coughed, bewildered he could figure it out so easily. "You better not invade my mind."

"If I do?" he asked playfully. "Who knows…..I could be there now scouring your thoughts to find your darkest secrets and wildest fantasies."

"Don't tempt me," I pouted, unsure if I secretly wanted him to do that or not.

"I am," he smirked, kissing my neck as he carried me into the kitchen. "Come, time to feed you, love."

"I can walk," I grumbled, wriggling although I know he's too strong for even me to break free from his grasp.

"Nope," he grinned, placing me on the counter as he brought out some food for me. "Shall we start with drinking some of my blood? You'll need it to survive."

"Mix it with vodka?" I requested.

"Alright," he obliged, grabbing a glass, cutting one of his wrists to let the blood trickle out into the container while he grabbed the bottle of vodka on the counter, using his razor sharp fangs to tear off the cork, spitting it out into the sink as he let the alcohol breathe.

He looked so sexy. Especially when tearing the cork off. I did feel worried for a second, but he shot me a light smile. He showed he's perfectly fine. He licked his wound clean, teasing me with watching the action. He poured an ample amount of it into the glass, stirring it. He handed the mixture over to me while he goes to prepare something to eat. I took a gulp, swallowing. I didn't mind it. There's a hint of salt, but not much. The vodka hid it well. I'm pleased he used the new one too. I knew he wanted me to drink all of it. I downed it in a few gulps, not wanting this to drag on any further than necessary. I placed the empty glass down, glancing over at him through my lashes. He smirked, looking through his ingredients before he began.

"I hope you're hungry," he purred, but that sound alone set me off, pouncing on him. "Yugi?"

"I told you," I growled, eyes dark with passion. "Don't tempt me….."

()()()()()

_Ryou_

When I felt Bakura's lips against my own, I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around him, holding my lover close to me. I didn't want to let him go. I've been through hell. Having a demon as my mate doesn't bother me. It's something that I've grown accustomed to. I know that he won't hurt me unless it's for a pleasurable reason. What I also know is that he'll find out I enjoy it. He bit down on my bottom lip, drawing forth a trickle of blood into his mouth. He moaned at the taste while our tongues danced in a battle for dominance. While he's rough, I'm gentle even though we both hold the same amount of passion for each other. His hands roam down my body, causing shivers to wrack down my spine. He slowly stripped me down until I'm bare in front of him. His crimson orbs darkened at the sight. I blushed, peeking up at him, not knowing  if I'd be able to return the favor to him. He smirked, stepping away from me for a second. Teasing me as he stripped slowly in front of me, Watching, I felt almost as if I'm mesmerized by it.

"B-Bakura," I whimpered, pleading to him with my eyes, hoping he'd give me what I desired from him.

"Patience, my dear," hissed out Bakura in response, stepping  back over to me, capturing my lips once again in a passionate lip lock that would probably leave me breathless, moaning lightly when I felt him grinding against my hips.

When he broke the kiss I'm panting heavily. My lips had been left swollen by the harshness that he handled me with. I loved it because the way he does things is unique. His fingers slide down my body until they're down my spine, shivering at feeling them at my rear entrance. He slid one appendage inside, stretching the walls to prepare me. I moaned, squirming slightly. Hearing him chuckle in amusement at my struggles, I should be ok after this. I mean I can heal myself if there's any damage or soreness left behind.

"Will you be ready to accept what I have to offer?" he purred seductively in my ear, nipping sensually on the lobe when his hot breath hit my flesh.

I blushed, "Y-Yes, I-I will."

"Good," he hissed, placing another of his fingers inside to stretch me further until he removed his hands, turning me around, feeling his cock rub against my rump.

"B-Bakura," I whined, pressing against him, unable to help with the raw emotions running rampant throughout me, blushing because I had no idea such a person could provoke me to become aroused.

"If I do this…..you will end up having my spawn," he murmured, ensuring I knew the possible outcome of this experience.

"I'm already yours. Fuck me," I told him, becoming impatient, my stutter vanished when I decided to take a bold step forward.

He raised a brow, surprised at my outburst, pleased at my resposne, "Very well then…. I'm glad you know that you belong to me and no one else."

"As you belong to me," I murmured, yelping slightly when he slammed his member inside up to the hilt before he began pounding into me harshly.

He growled, biting my neck.I moaned, loving the way he rocked my body. He slid in and out, the motions wild. I became accustomed to his size after a while. I knew it would take him some time until he reached his peak. I hope it wouldn't take too long. We are both moaning and groaning, our voices rising in volume the longer the excursion continued. I could feel him taking some of my blood. The bite had increased the ecstasy while he rammed back in. Staying inside, he shuddered, releasing a hot jet of his sperm into me. We are both a sweaty mess when we are finally finished. He wrapped his arms around me, laying his head atop of mine. We're exhausted from this, figuring it cause fatigue. I decided to begin healing myself. The marks wouldn't be erased, but if he harmed me by how he didn't hold back then it would be gone in the morning.

"I won't let anyone harm you or our kids," said Bakura sleepily.

"Night," I kissed his jaw lightly, smiling warmly. "Love you."

"Love you too." .

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie five! Yeps, it's a bit short or long, but that's perfectly fine. At least it has a good amount of context in it. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever it's finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	7. Collision

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of First Bite. Hopefully you all are enjoying it so far with its progression, povs, etc. for it. Things are definitely heating up it seems. Hehes**

**I'm not combing through this particular chappie. I just don't feel like it. Perhaps I will next time if I'm up to it. We'll see what happens I suppose. Just pardon me please for any mistakes within this along with any tense issues. Thanks!**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Collision**

_Marik_

"Marik?" I heard my lover asked me, noticing he's awake as he had decided to take a light snooze.

"Yeah?" I replied, glancing over at him as I had been working on some things Bakura wanted me to deal with although it's mostly coven matters which can be pretty boring.

"Can we fuck tonight?" Malik asked bluntly, his maroon eyes darkened slightly with raw emotion, knowing he's probably in a heat cycle with being around me so much.

"Sure," I gave him a lopsided grin, chuckling lightly at his elated expression. "Though I should make sure you keep this in mind. If we fuck it'll lead to us having kids."

"So?" he pouted, leaning against me as he nibbled on my collarbone which sent a tingle down my spine, leaning into his touch. "Why wouldn't I want that? I've always desired to make my own family. If it's with you then that's even better."

I gave a slight smile, "Yeah, but we're both fucked up."

"I know," he sighed. "Isn't that what makes us a perfect match? We're both psychos in our own way."

"Mmm, I suppose you're right," I mused, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair, feeling him relax under my touch as he knows I would never harm him like those bastards did in the past.

He huffed, glaring lightly at me. I raised a brow. I know he's more psychotic than me. I mean I'm an undead creature for Ra's sake. I'm surprised he even loves someone like me, but he does. I haven't pushed him away yet nor has he done it to me. So, I take it as a good sign. He moved closer to me, a rare emotion entering his dark pools. I nuzzled his neck, my fangs nibbling at the crook of his neck. He released a soft moan from it. I raked my nails down his back, being careful as I didn't want to cause any pain from the markings. He whimpered slightly, but it was soon replaced by a loud moan. Good, I enjoyed hearing his sounds. There was a slight trickle of his blood. My nails had sharpened slightly. He arched his back, pleading me with his eyes for more. Who am I to deny my mate's needs? I smirked, peppering his neck with bite marks and bruises. I wanted to ensure everyone else know he belongs to me. No one else can have him. Perhaps I'm a little selfish, but can you blame me? Anyone can be possessive and obsessive with their partner.

"Marik," Malik panted out. "Stop teasing me…."

"Should I move onto the main event then?" I inquired huskily, my eyes darkening with lust and passion for him.

"Hell yes," breathed out the older blonde, giving me a small smile although I could tell what I required from his eyes, voice, and body.

"Good," I growled, my eyes darkened from the raw emotion coursing through me as I kissed down his body until I reached his waist, feeling glad I already had torn off his clothing as it would just get in the way.

He shivered, feeling my hot breath against his crotch. I know he desired me. He wanted me to take him as mine. I would gladly give him what he wanted and needed from me. I reached out a hand, stroking his member until it was hard enough. I leaned forwared, giving it a slow lick. He moaned, his eyes becoming half-lidded. I wasn't going to stop with just a few teasing licks. Icontinued for a few moments until there was a little pre-cm leaking out. I took his shaft into my mouth, sucking nice and hard. I enjoyed hearing the sounds I edlicited from his mouth. It was ambrosia hearing them as it pleased me to know he's enjoying himself. I continued to suck on his long sword, nipping on it from time to time. He didn't stop moaning and groaning from the treatment he was receiving.

"Marik, I-I'm about to release," he panted out, but I wasn't going to stop since I decided to take care of him first before I claimed him.

I didn't plan on stopping until he released. I continued to suck, lick, and nip on his shaft. I know he was about to come soon enough. I would grant him it. I know he'll enjoy every second of the experience. When I felt the rush of his seed shoot out from his cock, I swallowed every drop of it. I cleaned him up before releasing him from my throat. I licked my lips as I straightened my stance, moving to stand behind him, pushing him down onto his back. He stared up at me, his maroon orbs told me everything I wanted to know. He was waiting for when I would begin the real show. I stripped off my clothes. Once that was done, I began to prepare him. I didn't want it to hurt too much. I know he's a masochist, but I didn't want him to hate this. He grunted as I inserted one finger into his back entrance. I could tell he was becoming accustomed to the sensation.

"Is this alright?" I purred in his ear, sensing the shivers running down his spine. "I thought it would be a good idea to prepare you first before we begin the main event."

"Y-Yeah," he breathed out in response, leaning into my touch. "I trust you, Marik."

"Good, you'll enjoy this," I smirked as I inserted another finger before I started to stretch him out a little bit to loosen him up.

"Ah, Marik," moaned the older blonde, bucking his hips slightly when I hit a certain spot with my fingers.

"Hmmm, what's wrong?" I asked, my tone low which I knew sent chills down his back, the tingles causing him to become even more excited as he didn't know what to expect from my touch.

"N-Nothing," he muttered, biting his lip as I finished the preparation, nudging up beside him as I rubbed the tip of my cock against his entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" I purred in his ear, nipping on the lobe, pleased at feeling him lean into my touch.

"Hell yeah, do it. Make me your bitch."

()()()()()

_Yami's Pov_

I didn't know what to expect. I accepted Akefia for who he is no matter what. I know he's been through hell and back several times. I don't know how he'll treat me. I've never done this before. I felt him nipping at the crook of my neck. I glanced down, feeling heat rush to my face with the look he's giving me. It's like I'm a piece of meat for him to deour or something to conquer. It's probably the latter of the two. I won't push him away. He's been through so much so far. I don't want him to deal with anything else by himself.

"So," began Akefia, noticing he seems a little nervous. "Shall we start this? Once we finish the act there will be no turning back. I'll claim you as my mate. No one else can have you nor will you be able to leave me."

I nodded, kissing him passionately before stepping back, "You know I want to be yours. You should know that by now."

"Good, strip for me then," demanded the white haired immortal, staring at me with a hungry gaze as I slowly undressed in front of him until my skin was bare for his viewing pleasure.

"Now what?" I asked, staring back at him because I'm not afraid of him.

"Lie down on your stomach on the bed," he instructed as I did so which left my back and my ass facing him. "Heh, you'll enjoy this, love."

I shivered when I felt his hands on my bare flesh. He kneaded my butt cheeks, causing me to moan softly. He chuckled lightly at hearing the sound. I kow he wanted to hear more of the noises I'd make for him. He decided to loosen me up first. He grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in one of his drawers. He uncapped the bottle, pouring a bit into his hands. He lathered them up before he began to stretch me out a bit. I moaned loudly at feeling his cold touch. I knew he and I would enjoy this night together. After this, we'll be bonded as mates. When he completed the preparation he rubbed his cock against my entrance. I felt his hot breath agaisnt my ear.

"Are you ready to finally become mine, Yami?"

()()()()()

_Yugi_

A few days later, I can't believe I've gone through with this. Do I really want to give birth to a vampire's spawn? I guess I don't have a choice in the matter anymore. I just hope whatever comes out will have my fire powers. It would be nice having another pyromaniac around. Plus I could teach him or her how to create weapons and use the forge. So, I guess there are more pros than cons with this. I felt my supposed lover, mate, whatever you'd call him stroking my hair affectionately. I inwardly shook my head, disbelieving even myself at how I've changed. I mean I'm still the same person, but somehow I guess I've come to love Atem in some form. Maybe he's grown on me. I've become accustomed to having to drink some of his blood. I think I'm starting to become different too. I know he told me before eventually I'd turn into what he is. I'm still afraid of becoming immortal; especially with my elemental magic.

"There will be a ball thrown in our home this weekend," informed Atem, interrupting my thoughts as I turned my attention towards him.

"Oh?" I asked, raising a brow as I wondered if I'd need to dress a certain way, but I have a few ideas in mind if I want to drive him wild.

"Yep," smirked Atem, causing me to blush from the smoldering look he gave me due to picking up on my train of thought. "Before you ask, wear what you'd like. Just keep in mind I won't be the only one wanting to eat you if you go ahead with it."

I scowled, "Don't the others of your kind know I belong to you?"

"True," murmured Atem in agreement, letting me go for now. "You have a few days to prepare."

"Ok," I shrugged, wondering when the growing lifeform or lifeforms in me would come out. "When do I see Isis?"

"In two months," answered Atem simply. "I think I told you it takes six for our kind to birth. So, it'd probably be best to check at the half-way point."

I nodded in agreement, thinking it made sense. I placed a hand on my stomach. I wondered if what would come out would be human or leech. Honestly, I have no idea. I'm hoping it won't end in my death or something along those lines. I've read some stories before. Casting those thoughts aside, I leaned against Atem. The scowl remained on my face because he can be an arrogant asshole at times. Perhaps I've grown used to him by now. I mean it's only been a week or so.

"I need to ask you something though," interjected Atem, pulling me out of my thoughts yet again.

"Spit it out then," I replied bluntly.

"Have you entered my room recently?" asked Atem, causing me to frown because I know he has plenty of things to hide from me.

"If you're wondering about me seeing your so called 'collection' then I can tell you I have," I huffed, slightly irritated at the glare he gave me. "If that's not it then I'm not sure what you're talking about. It could be anything I shouldn't have seen or stumbled across. You need to be more specific than that."

"I'm talking about what I contain in the locked closet. You shouldn't go near it. What lies within it wouldn't be pleasant for you to catch sight of. So, I'd advise you not to snoop in there."

**()()()()**

_Bakura_

Having to put on proper attire for a ball can be irksome. It doesn't bother me too much, but it's fun seeing Ryou blush when I watch him. I've assured him before that he shouldn't be ashamed of his body. It's his todo as he pleases with it. At least I can draw some amusement from it. Besides, he knows I love it when he feels in the mood to put on a show. I don't force him into anything he doesn't want to do. While I may be abrasive I do care about him. I merely do it in my own unique way. Currently, Ryou and I were preparing to head over to Atem's palace for the ball he's throwing. None of us know the occasion. I can hear Marik and Malik bickering from another part of the castle. A small smirk played on my lips as my amusement heightened when I picked up on what they were squabbling about.

Ryou shook his head, "Honestly, I woner how they don't see they act like an old married couple."

"Trust me, dove," I murmured, giving him a smoldering glance which caused him to shiver. "You and I aren't any better."

"A-At least w-we get along," spluttered Ryou, his cheeks heating up by my remark, causing me to chuckle lightly.

"True," I murmured in agreement, encircling my arms around him as I looked over my mate. "You look delicious, angel."

Ryou blushed, "T-Thanks, you are gorgeous no matter what you wear, 'Kura."

I gave him a chesire cat grin from that comment alone. I appreciated receiving praise from him. To be honest I have no idea what the reason could be for throwing such an extravagant ball. I'm guessing Atem will inform us when we arrive. It should only take a few hours or less to get there. I mean we have Marik's passageways after all. I don't see any complications for getting there. When the others were ready we left my castle. When we arrived, I noticed Akefia was there too with his mate. Good, I'm glad he found someone to be happy with. I've been concerned for him recently due to our Master. It's good he's allowed us to have our own individual mates, but he knows our loyalty lies with him.

"Hey 'Kefia," I greeted when we were hanging out in the entry hall of the palace.

"Hello to you as well, brother," grinned the infamous Thief King. "I see you brought a little kitten with you."

Ryou pouted, "I'm right here, you know. I'm glad to see you found someone to be happy with though."

"Mmm, indeed," murmured Akefia, having an arm wrapped around Yami. "I know he's been looking forward to seeing his brother. They have a lot to discuss. We do as well, Bakura."

"Later," I hissed. "This isn't exactly the best place to be discussing personal matters."

"True," agreed Akefia. "Let's enjoy the night, shall we?"

"Yeah," affirmed Yami, leaning into Akefia's arm, giving Ryou a soft smile which the white haired teen returned.

"Oh, you should go see Yugi too," piped up Ryou. "It'd be good for him to see you."

"I planned on it," assured Yami before he had been tugged along by Akefia into the ballroom where the festivities would be taking place.

Gathering in the ballroom, I glanced around to see others aside from our group gathered. There were a few of the queens within the area as well. They knew Atem, Akefia, Marik, Jonouchi, and I are taken. Yet there's still plenty of ounotained kings that are up for the taking if they're attracted to women that is. I gave a curt nod to Atem when he passed by. Marik did as well. I know he'll go straight for Yami. I noticed ugi did stop by to speak with my mate. I expected as much.

"Hey Ry," greeted Yugi, allowing him to give my mate a hug. "How have things been?"

"Good," admitted Ryou, giving me a sheepish look. "He treats me well if you're wondering."

"I was actually," admitted ugi, blushing lightly. "Do you know why Atem's throwing this thing in the first palce?"

"Nope," admitted Ryou, glancing around at all of the people within the room. "I'm guessing it's for something important."

"True, well I should probably go after him. I'll catch up with you, Marik, and Jono later."

()()()()()

_Atem's Pov_

When Yugi caught up with me, I had been approaching my brother. I wanted to make sure he was alright. I know being with Akefia probably isn't easy for him. I also wanted to ensure that he's being treated well. I gave Yugi a gentle squeeze on his hand when I reclaimed it in my own. He gave me a nervous smile. I know all the people around isn't making him any less nervous. I'm a little bit that way myself. There is something important I wanted to announce since everyone imperative to our race is here. It would wait until it's been a little longer. I want the others to enjoy themselves for a short while before I make my announcement.

"Are you doing well?" I asked Yami when we were close enough.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured, feeling relaxed around Akefia. "Zorc approved of me being with him. So, we've been enjoying the time getting to know each other."

"In more ways than normal," snickered Akefia.

I smirked, "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"How about you?" asked Yami, but his question wasn't directed towards me.

"Huh? Oh, things are great," sweatdropped Yugi, merely listening to our conversation although he appreciated that Yami wanted to talk to him too. "I'm dealing with things as best as I can. I mean I am bearing his spawn."

Yami raised a brow, "Wow, I didn't think Atem would manage to tame you."

Yugi laughed, "He hasn't tamed me entirely yet, but he's definitely grown on me."

"Can I leave him with you for a moment or so?" I asked, knowing it would be appropriate to have the announcement now instead of waiting around.

"Yep, he's in capable hands," reassured Yami before I handed Yugi over to him.

I gave an appreciative look towards my brother. I know he won't allow any harm to befall my mate. Stepping over to my throne, I sat down. I brought the room's attention to me. When the entire room became silent, I inhaled sharply. I collected my thoughts. I didn't want to be stumbling over my words. This would be a significant event to occur. I didn't want to screw it up. When I felt ready I began after gathering my wits about me.

"I'm sure all of you ar e wondering why I invited you here today. It's to celebrate the beginning of a new generation of our kind. This will also be the start of creating a pact amongst the kings and queens of our race. Make yourselves at home within the palace. Now, you may return to the festivities."

()()()()()

_Marik_

He's talking about creating a pact amongst us? I don't know whether to shake my head or laugh. It just sounds absurd to me. Surely he's jesting, right? Nope, it seems he's being serious. I know there will be others aside from myself who are skeptical about it. I'm assuming Atem will take me, Bakura, and the other kigns along with our respective mates into the meeting room while the others do as they please within his palace. True to my assumption, Atem's advisor known as Mahaad gathered Malik and I. I noticed Bakura, Ryou, Jonouchi, Yugi, Yami, Akefia, Seto, and Seth were taken as well. We were led into the meeting room where Atem seemed to be waiting for us. There were chairs set around a table. He sat at one end of it.

"Good, I'm glad you decided to join me," murmured the Pharaoh.

"It's like we had a fucking choice in the matter," growled Bakura, anrrowing his eyes at Atem. "You better have a good reason or I will hurt you."

"Relax, love. I'm sure he has a good reason for this," said Ryou softly, attempting to calm the thief down which he managed to do because he has that special talent with him.

"Well, as I said before, I want to create peace amongst our covens," interjected Atem as he began to explain his plan to us. "I know it won't be easy, but with a new generation about to arrive it may be the best idea."

Bakura quirked a brow at hearing this from the Pharaoh, "Well, perhaps you have a point for once."

I gasped, "Bakura agreeing with Atem? Has hell frozen over?"

The thief gave me a deadly glare in response, "Shut it, Ishtar. I don't think you want your tongue removed again."

I scowled, "Try me, 'Kura."

Atem sighed, "Enough, you two. Now isn't the time for petty squabbles. It's best we make this plan before our mates give birth."

"Wo't it still take a few months?" asked Yugi, sweatdropping although he did admire his lover's idea of being prepared.

"Then it's decided. We'll make a pact to create an alliance between our clans."

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie six! I hope it was a good enough length for y'all with a good amount of context in it as well. Still, I have thirty thousand more words of this left to put up. So, hopefully I can post the rest of this soon if possible. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chappie. The next one will be out shortly when it's finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	8. Flare

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of First Bite. Hopefully it hasn't been too long since last time this has been updated. Probably not, but meh one never knows and sometimes forgets. Hehes**

**Again, I did promise last time I would continue with the revising and such. But I'm not feeling up to it right now. Deal with this as it is. If there are any mistakes then please poitn them out for me to go back to correct later when I'm feeling more up to it.**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all thigns with kindnesss, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Flare**

_Akefia_

Well, I suppose this could be interesting. I don't know if I trust the Pharaoh's plan. I mean he is the person who destroyed my people. It may be lies, but it's what I trust being told by Zorc. I don't believe anyone else. Maybe I would if Yami told me, but I would remain skeptical. Atem finished discussing his plans with the group a while ago. Now, we were talking amongst ourselves. I know he can feel my glare on him. Yami hesitantly glanced over at me. He's probably worried about what I might say or do to his older brother.

"I still hate you for what you did," I hissed, clenching my fists tightly on my lap.

"Don't do anything hasty," warned my mate, but I shot him a sharp look that told him I'm doing this my way.

"I may have done it, but it had been a necessary course of action," responded Atem in a callous manner, his gaze hardening at seeing my anger rise from his words.

"Bullshit," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him dangerously to see what his next move may be. "You do realize that's part of what started this war to begin with, right?"

"I do," admitted Atem, noticing he showed no sign of regret for his actions. "It was out of my control at the time, but I'm hoping with this plan I can apologize for my father's and my own mistakes."

"I still won't forgive you," I growled before standing up to leave the room to get some air, noticing Yami followed me after giving his brother a remorseful look which Atem returned with a knowing one of his own because he knows who his brother belongs to now.

I walked out of the castle. I'm almost at my last straw being around that asshole. I mean hes' the Pharaoh and one of the kings of our race. he's the most powerful one whiel I remain on the bttom of the scale. Does he honestly want to patch up all of the wrongs he and his father have committed? He can't possibly think that'll cause everything that's occurred to be so easily swept under the carpet. I hadn't noticed I seemed to have been so deep in thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched, but relaxed when I noticed it had been my mate.

I sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do about him."

"He's trying to show he does regret the choices that have been made upon us and the others," Yami tried to reason, knowing he'll more likely side with Atem than me. "At least he's making an effort. You know, it's better late than never. He didn't have to do this, but his conscious has caught up to him."

"I don't know if I can believe him," I admitted which is the truth on the matter.

"Have a little faith in him, 'Kefia. If things don't go in a way you like then I'll see if he'll try your way," promised Yami.

I gave him a small smile, "Ok, I'll give it a try. If he fucks up then you know what will happen."

Yami gulped, "Y-Yes, I know. We'll just have to wait and see."

()()()()()

_Atem_

I don't really like having to converse with either of the thieves. I know they hate my guts for what my father and I have done against them. We had thought we were helping the greater good. There had been no telling what the price we would have to pay in the end. I suppose it's a great weight I carry upon my shoulders; especially since father died centuries ago. I haven't told Yugi about this. I didn't want him to know. I have a feeling with the wild array of emotions he's experiencing right know meant it wouldn't be a good idea to spring something on him out of the blue.

Speaking of my mate, he glanced up at me with a worried expression, "Is something wrong, 'Tem?"

"No, nothing's wrong," I assured, using my poker face because I didn't want him to become suspicious of me. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm a little tired," admitted Yugi, yawning cutely although I know if I pointed it out he'd probably bite me which I adore when he's feisty.

"The ball should've ended a few mometns ago. We've been in here for maybe a couple hours or so," I informed him. "Time does seem to fly by sometimes."

"Mmhmm," murmured Yugi in agreement.

"Should we leave?" asked Ryou, not wanting to overstay their welcome.

"If you want or use one of the guest rooms," I told him, receiving a light glare from Bakura that I may or may not deserve. "The same goes for the rest of you."

Although before anyone could say another word, a messenger burst through the doors, panting lightly before blurting out, "Your highness, Dartz and his mutts are trying to form a pact to stop your proceedings with the pact."

_Well, life just seems to love being a bitch to me._

()()()()()()

_Honda_

I didn't like having to be tray my best friends, but I had been bitten by either Dartz or one of the others a long time ago. I've been marked for the path of the wolf. I'm not happy about it. I never had the time to tell Jonouchi about it before he zoomed off to be with his human mates. It's still hard for me to stomach knowing he's now the enemy. I've had to learn that the hard way. At least I had been able to keep my boyfriend Otogi with me. He's one of the pack as well. He's an Alpha while I'm a Beta. It hadn't been preordained for it to be this way. It's just how Dartz had sorted us out. I had been out for a hunt a few minutes or so ago. I returned shortly after with a few deers I killed. It would feed us for at least a couple weeks or so. I didn't hear about the news until after I stowed the fresh kills away.

I had been called by Valon. He had been gathering the other shifters. The rest of us and I stood within the meeting clearing. I waited anxiously, relieved when I felt Otogi squeeze my hand to reassure everything would be fine. I noticed there seemed to be a little gleam of apprehension in his expression he tried to hide from me. I returned the squeeze in order for him to relax as well. I'm sure whatever it is will be fine.

"Now that the rest of my pack has arrived, we can begin," announced Dartz, noticing there seemed to be a gray haired man standing next to him. "The leader of the other pack is here to create an aillance with us. I'm sure all of you are wondering why. Yes, we have been at war with each other for a while, but it's time for us to join forces before the leeches can form their pact for peace."

"We have our reasons for this of course," assured Pegasus, a small smirk creasing his lips. "Our kind have always been sworn enemies to the children of the sun. It's about time we brought the fight to them."

The rest of the pack members yipped in approval. Otogi and I hesitantly joined them. We somehow weren't noticed for the looks we had on our faces. I'm glad for that because I don't know what I'd do if either Alpha questioned us. Neither of them knew of our friendship with some of the people that are an immortal or mated with one of them. I hope whoever spied on us then managed to give the Pharaoh a warning about what's going on here. I have a feeling they'll be able to figure out some type of plan to thwart them. I just hope it won't be too late.

()()()()()

_Zorc_

"Hmmm, things have grown interesting," I mused to myself while stroking Auruya's head absently, relaxed by the content hissing she elicited. "The vampires and shifters will be having a rough time. I wonder if my thieves wish to remain as vamps or switch..."

 _Master, wouldn't that only be used in a dire situation?_ Asked the serpent.

"Not necessarily," I retorted. "Since their loyalty lies with me I can give them a choice. I'm sure they know of what's occurring right now with the mutts. It's only a matter of time before they either remain where they are or switch to whoever they think may win. Trust me, dear. I know how Akefia and Bakura are to the point it's almost terrifying."

 _I shall trust your judgment,_ she murmured, but I know she isn't content with my reasoning.

"Like I said if they want to remain on the leech side they can. I give them a small amount of time where they have a choice while the rest of the time they don't," I chuckled darkly, watching the events unfolding through a mirror. "Right now, I see no point to intervene. Heh, speak of the devil I think I hear one of them approaching now."

"Master," greeted Akefia as he appeared within my throne room.

"What is it you wanted to converse about?" I purred softly, but I already know what he wanted to request.

"I want to switch sides," replied the white haired man without a second thought. "Now, don't get me wrong, I love having Yami as my mate. I want to keep him, but I also want to exact revenge on the Pharaoh for what he's done."

"You do know the past can't be rewritten, right?" I asked absently.

He merely nodded in response before saying bluntly, "It doesn't matter. You, Bakura, and I know I hold grudges."

"You may not be able to keep your mate if you switch to being a child of the moon," I pointed out. "You will be on opposite sides of the battle that's to come."

Akefia rubbed his temples, "I know, Master. I can't have everything even though I can steal it."

"Well, here's another option to solve your little frustration," I interjected to grasp his full attention. "Sign a contract with me. It could be interesting to throw a wrench into things by your choice. It's also forbidden for a shifter to be with a vampire."

"I know how this world works," huffed Akefia, one of his brows twitched in annoyance. "To answer what you're offering me I'll do it. I know your contracts are binding. Once I sign it there's no turning back, but that's what happened from the day my brother and I were saved by you."

"Is this your final say on the matter?" I asked, wanting to make sure he knew everything before committing to this. "It won't be painless."

"I expected as much," shrugged Akefia, kneeling down in front of me as I had motioned for him to do so.

I placed a hand upon his forehead. The symbol for a servant for me which is a purplish black serpent appeared. This one won't show up unless I'm granting him something. He has a mark on his wrist that shows up. This applies to Bakura as well which caused me to find it interesting how Yami nor Ryou have noticed it yet. A surge of dark energy passed through my hand into the mark. Akefia gritted his teeth, feeling is bones and muscle being rearranged. His enomous fangs were replaced with canines. His skin remained the same as well as his stature. What changed aside from his insides had been his temperature. It used to be ice cold, but now it's warm as if he's like a miniature sun. Wolf ears appeared on his head as well as two tails that popped out of his backside. I thought it would be fitting to resemble two intertwining serpents. Besides, I can give him a few features that make him stand out amongst other shifters. He also has tribal markings upon his face and other places upon his body. I pulled my hand away when the process had completed.

"There, it's done," I announced to him before I leaned back on my throne due to having stood up which I didn't mind to ensure this went without any complications. "I will speak to Dartz this evening about yoru choice. You will be transferred to his pack at midnight. This means your kids will be hybirds in case you're wondering about it. Go spend some time with your mate while you can until you have to depart."

**()()()()()**

_Bakura_

Hearing the messenger's words caused me to become rigid. I had a bad feeling nestled in the pit of my stomach for quite a while. I somehow knew an issue would arise sooner or later. I did wonder where my older brother seemed to have run off towards, but then my mind landed on one reason out of all the rest. I shot up, grabbing Ryou's wrist in a firm, but not too firm grip to take him with me. I informed his friends I needed to find my brother. I didn't need them to know why I needed my mate to come with me. That's my reason alone which the dove shall find out shortly. I'm not going to leave him in the dark forever.

"W-Where are we going?" squeaked out Ryou, a little nervous by being tugged along for who knows how long at this point.

"Akefia has made a stupid decision again," I hissed in response. "I'm taking you with me to go visit Master in his domain."

"What do you think he did?" asked Ryou, his curiosity peaked by what I told him.

"He switched sides," I replied bluntly, noticing he grimaced. "I'm not happy with it either."

"I'm sure he has his reasons," murmured Ryou, trying to make sense of why Akefia would make the choice to become part of a pack instead of a coven.

I shook my head in response to my lover. Maybe he does, but I might not have the patience to listen to any of what he has to say. It's not out of disrespect. It's out of confusion and hurt of not knowing what his intentions were. Yet, now that I think about it, I'm sure he did it to exact some revenge against Atem. Perhaps it makes some sense. It's not rational sense, but hey we're fucked up in the heads anyways. At least 'Kefia, Mal', and I are. The others are different I suppose. We had to walk through a portal near one of the hidden passageways Akefia and I discovered ages ago. I don't recall when exactly. Stepping inside with Ryou in tow with me, we exited from the world we live in to descend into the demon's domain. I could feel the chills running down Ryou's back. I know he's afraid of meeting Zorc for the first time. He needed to be seen by him eventually. I guess now is a better time than any other. It took a few moments until we reached the throne room where he's usually found, but if he's not there then he's probably in the library or some other part of his realm.

"Ah, I see you decided to come," said Zorc from behind, causing Ryou and I to flinch at the sudden sound of the velvet smooth voice. "I'm sure you know what's occurred, Bakura. I'm glad you decided to bring your Yadonushi with you as well."

Reluctantly turning around to face him, I put a protective arm around Ryou as I had let him go from my hold when we arrived at our destination, "What do you want with him?"

"Nothing that will cause him harm," said the demon with a small smirk creasing his lips. "You know, whenever you or little Akefia get a new mate you require my approval as well as to receive the serpent's bite."

"Nothing that'll hurt? Heh, don't make me laugh," I scowled, narrowing my twin coals at him as I bared my fangs at him even though I knew it wouldn't faze him at all. "Where the hell is Akefia?"

"Spending time with his mate while he can," answered Zorc icily which meant I needed to choose my words carefully.

"I need to have a word with him," I stated flatly, defiance shining in my eyes which I know he adored seeing because it meant I haven't been fully broken by him yet.

"Leave your mate with me and you can go see him for whateer purpose you have. Don't you dare try to fool me, little thief. It will be a failed attempt," hissed the demon.

I gritted my teeth, noticing I had second thoughs about this. I didn't want to leave Ryou with him by himself. It wouln't end well. Plus, I know he wants to create the contract with Ryou like he did with us all of those years ago. I don't know if I'm comfortable with that happening to such an innocent angel. Perhaps he isn't so innocent as he seems, but I don't care. He's Ryou and that's all I care about. I released a slow sigh, getting my wits about me. I needed to talk about this with Yadonushi first. I cupped his face in my hands, giving a small smile when I felt him lean into my touch.

"I'm scared, "K-Kura," stammered out Ryou, his widened hazel orbs had given it away.

"You're so easy to read, love," I breathed, my thumbs gently rubbed against the supple flesh of his cheeks. "I'll have to leave you with Master while I speak with my brother. It's the only way he'll allow, but if anything happens you know to contact me over the mind link."

"I can't go with you then," said Ryou as a statement instead of a question, those orbs which I enjoyed staring into casted a somber appearance which caused even my heart to clench.

"No," I murmured, moving my hands to hold him close. "But I won't be far away from you. Just remember to contact me if anything happens you are afraid of or whatever really. You don't honestly need a reason to talk to me, but you know what I mean. Promise me, Yadonushi."

"I-I promise I'll talk to you," stammered out Ryou, tears pricking his eyes as I know he's terrified of me leaving him alone with my Master.

"Good," I gave him a long kiss on the lips before I pulled back, releasing him from my grasp. "I'll be back soon."

()()()()()

_Akefia_

I inwardly sighed, sensing my brother's presence within our Master's domain. Great, this is the last thing I wanted to happen today. I ahd explained my choice to Yami. He understood my reasons. It felt comforting to know at least my mate supported my decisions. He had cried for a little while when I told him we'd have to be apart for a while. I didn't want it to be that way either, but there are rules set in palce within this world. In due time I'll break them because that's how a Tozoku is. We don't play by the rules. I'm sure that sounds edgy or whatever, but I don't really care right now. I bit on my bottom lip, waiting for when Bakura arrived. Yami patted my shoulder to reassure me everything will be fine. I nodded, but I doubted it. I know how Bakura is better than anyone else.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" snarled Bakura when he approached me, slamming me against the wall as he glared daggers at me.

"You know why," I replied firmly, not going back on what I've done. "I'm trying to ensure we at least have someone on the other side. You know, as a spy of sorts."

"It's also to gain some revenge against Atem, right?" barked Bakura, unimpressed by my reason for changing to become a shifter.

"More or less," I shrugged, waiting to see what he'd do next.

He slumped against me, "Bloody hell, 'Kefia. You could've at least told me about this first before plunging ahead."

"I already had made my mind up," I told him brusquely. "There's nothing to be changed now. I will be leaving for Dartz's pack later tonight."

"Then what?" Bakura asked, helping support him as he stands in front of me, but we moved so I stood next to him to sit down on the ground.

"Look, this won't change anything except seeing me less," I began to say, but it caused him to tear up which caused me to feel a spike of panic because I rarely saw Bakura shed tears. "I mean outside of here. We still have the mind link. Besides, if you miss me then you can call for me and I'll come back here for us to meet up. Ryou's due in a few weeks or so, right?"

"I want you to be there for it," muttered Bakura, his wild white locks covered his face although I saw his shoulders shaking.

Reaching over, I rubbed his back to soothe him. We've spent a long time together. We grew up in that village who's name is lost to time. We both lost our people to the Pharaoh at the time, but we also blame Atem for it as well. You know how it is with the sins of the father descending down to weigh on the child's shoulders. We hadn't lived apart from each other, but we were born a few months apart. I didn't want to cause him to become anymore upset than possible. I wanted this transition to be easy, but I know that's not the case. I didn't expect for it to be a breeze.

"I'll be there, 'Kura. You know I keep my word unlike other people. When I'm not there physically by your side I'm there in spirit within your mind and heart."

()()()()()

_Yugi_

I'm not sure what type of plans Atem has for battle. I had my head in my hands, wishing this isn't truly what's going on right now. I mean having a war between their kind and the shifters is inevitable. Having mages like myself in the mix probably doesn't make things easier. I know it complicates things; especially when I and others carry the children. I know Atem will be under a lot of stress. I don't like it, but I'll help as much as I can. I don't want any of my friends getting harmed because of this. It wouldn't sit well if anyone I knew had been caught by the fray. It's also nearing the time as to when the others and I will give birth. Noticing my apprehension, Atem reached over to squeeze my hand firmly in one of his own. He also gave me a tight smile.

"What are we going to do?" I voice the question everone else has probably been thinking.

"Well, for one thing, we're not sitting around letting them come to us," snorted Jonouchi. "That would be stupid. Wouldn't it be smart to bring it to them?"

Atem thought about this suggestion for a moment before he slowly nodded, "Perhaps that may work, but it might also put us in a bind. We need someone on the inside to report to us about what Dartz is planning."

Marik sweatdropped, "I think 'Kefia has that covered. So, don't owrry about that. Think about strategies for incapictating the shifters."

"They'll be fighting with tooth and claw," mused Atem thoughtfully. "We could use our fangs, but it would be wise to soak our weapons in wolfsbane."

"Ok," I agreed, thinking that made sense. "I'm guessing the other humans here aside from myself have magic."

"Yep, air and poison for me," piped up Malik.

"Ice and crystal," said Seto simply.

"Earth and wood," replied Seth.

"Ryou has light and sand. Yami has water and nature," I told Atem, knowing he probably had no idea that these people were part of the guild I had been apart of before he claimed me. "It might be safe to assume they'll have hired mages to aid them."

Atem slowly nodded again, thinking long about the strategies he could form with the people and resources on hand, "Alright, we'll form a few combat tactics. It's best to figure that out as well as formations."

"Right," Marik affirmed.

"We can do it tonight," said Atem, shooting me a look which I met, knowing what he's worried about. "Each of us has a mate or mates to attend to for whatever reason. Before the battle wages, it might be a good idea to spend time with them before there's none left."

The group parted ways. Atem took me in his arms, carring me bridal style towards our quarters. The other partygoers had left which meant those who remained are the members of the makeshift group we've assembled. I don't know if it'll be enough. I'm hoping it will be, but there's no telling for certain until it finally begins. He laid me down on the bed, lying down with me. I rested my head on his chest. I don't hear his heart, but sometimes I wish I did. I know he can hear mine.

"How are you doing?" Atem asked softly, holding me close.

"I could be better," I admitted, worried about Ryou and the others. "I just hpe the kid or kids come before shit hits the fan."

"I should tell you if you are near death during the process I'll change you," he said as a reassurance to know I wouldn't perish, but be granted eternal life with my mate and children. "Would you want me to do it? I don't want you to die from giving birth, but there's a possibility since they will be hybrids."

I thought about it for a little while before I responded with, "Yeah, I think I would want you to do it. I want to be there to raise our kids. Besides, I don't think I can trust you alone when it comes to parenting skills."

"What do you mean by that, Aibou?" pouted Atem, feigning offense by my comment.

"Heh, I'm just kidding around with you," I assured, turning around in his embrace to peck his lips lightly before pulling back to stare into his eyes. "Things are going to change, aren't they?"

"Yes, but before that happens....I didn't think it would be a good time to bring this up, but I think it may be a good idea in case anything happens. Yugi, there's a part of my past I'm not proud about. Settle down, habibi. You'll be in for a long story."

**()()()()()()**

_Ryou_

I stayed as far aways as possible from the demon. I didn't want to be near him at all, but I couldn't help feeling my skin crawl for being in the same room as him. I know Bakura respects him, but I personally feel creeped out. Knowing I'll be marked by his snake eventually terrifies me. I'm also worried about what culd be going on with the others. Yugi relayed it to me through the mind link before he retired to his quarters with Atem. I felt more at ease once I knew what occurred. At least there's a plan set. I placed a hand on my stomach, knowing it won't be too much longer until I birth our kids.

"You're worried about him," said Zorc, snapping my attention up to him which I noticed he stood almost right in front of me. "He'll be alright. You can go see them once they've settled their differences about the issue."

"Oh," seemed to be the only thing I could say in response to him.

"Shall we get it over with?" aske Zorc, knowing he's probably gone through this process before with my mate and his brother.

I hesitantly nodded. I didn't know what would happen. Bakura hadn't prepared me for this. I wish he were here with me now. I know this won't be painless. His serpent slithered over towards me. She slithered up until she's perched on my shoulder with her coils wrapped around me to keep me still. Elongating her fangs, she sunk them into the juncture between my neck and shoulder. It's on the opposite side of where Bakura's mark is located. I elicited a whimper from my throat, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. A few tears slipped down my cheeks. After several long moments, the serpent retracted its fangs. The wound throbbed, but soon closed to leave a mark behind. The reptile slithered back to her master to perch back on his shoulders with her coils wrapped around him to hiss contentedly.

 _The job is done,_ Auruya said to the demon in her language.

"Mmm, excellent work," purred Zorc, stroking the snake affectionately. "You may go, kitten. Bakura should have finished talking to him. Be careful."

I nodded in thanks to being given permission. I looked down at the door as I rushed out of there. I shged in relief when I seemed to be out of earshot. I walked to where I sensed their pressences. I stopped when I saw they seemed to have finished their squabble. I hesitantly stepped out over towards my mate. I tapped him on the shoulder. He tensed at first, but relaxed when he noticed it's just me.

"Paranoid much?" I teased him, receiving a grin in response.

"Perhaps," shrugged Bakura, motioning for me to sit next to him which I did, snuggling into his side as he wrapped an arm around me. "Akefia has made up his mind."

"Oh?" I raised a brow, glancing over at Akefia. "I did tell you he has his reasons, you know. He does love Yami, but I know with you and him the past still haunts you."

"Indeed," Akefia and I murmured in agreement.

"I do love him, but I can't rest until this is finished," said Bakura's brothr somberly.

"You'll return to him before it happens, right?" I asked him sternly.

Akefia gave me a wry smile, "Of course, Ry. I'm not missing that for anything."

"Are you leaving right after the birth?" asked Bakura skeptically.

"Depends on what happens," shrugged Akefia, noticing he has an uncertain flicker in his eyes which told me it would depend on if the child or children died or if the battle arrives before then. "Being a loyal servant of Zzorc means we also have demon blood in our veins. I'm sure you've noticed that, but if you haven't then I'm surprised."

I shrugged, "Nah, I figured it out I guess. I'm still trying to get used to all of this."

"Well, I should probably take you to bed. It's growing late, love," said Bakura, blushing at feeling his breath against my neck, wondering what he had in mind to do with me this time.

I gave him an innocent look, "For sleep or fun?"

"Whichever pleases both of us after today's events," he chuckled, shooting his brother a worried look which Akefia returned with a curt nod, knowing Bakura's probably either blaming himself or beating himself up for not being able to talk him out of it.

I didn't want to do this, but I think Bakura needs a talk. I don't mean the kind you give your partner or wedded mate about breaking up or dvicorce. I mean the kind that assures them that everything will be ok. I glared lightly at Akefia, hoping he knows what he's getting himself mixed up with at the expense he's paying for it in full. I'm not angry at him or anything. I'm merely warning him if he hurts Yami there will be hell to pay. What? I'm like Yugi when it comes to our friends. I don't like it when they're upset or harmed. It bothers me when stuff bothers the people I love and care about. I'm not going to idly stand by to watch anyone fall apart. I'll do what I can even if it amounts to nothing. I can at least say I tried.

We said a quick goodbye to Akefia. Bakura, without warning, released me to hug his brother. He rarely did this. He normally doesn't show emotion, but recently things have started to bother him more easily than normal. I took his hand when Akefia released him. I saw the haunted look in those gray pools which spooked me. I left with Bakura leading the way out of Zorc's domain. I'm glad I won't have to return here anytime soon. He guided me down the corridor once we returned to our room. I decided it would be the best time than any other to begin trying this out when we laid down on the guest room bed we had chosen for us.

"Bakura, we need to talk. It's nothing bad, but I can see how this is affecting you. I want to help. Will you please allow me to help you after all you've done for me?" I asked in a soft tone of voice.

Bakura closed his eyes for a moment before he snapped them open several later, "Very well then, Ryou. I shall accept your offer."

()()()()()

_Akefia_

I sighed, punching the nearby wall. I almost fucked things up with my brother. I didn't want to get on his or Ryou's bad side. I know Bakura will understand. Maybe he won't right now, but he will eventually. He may join me if he notices Atem's plan isn't working as well as they think it will. If I had to admit to myself, aside from the path of vengeance I seek, I also want to be on the side that will win in the end. Perhaps it's selfish. I know either way I shall still have my mate by my side. I had spent an ample amount of time with him. I assured Yami that nothing would separate us. He'll still be able to talk to me through our mind link. He'll also be able to come here if we want to see each other. If my brother won't accept my decision I feel content at knowing Yami supports what I'm doing. He knows I'm looking out for us in the end even if it doesn't seem like it.

Steeling myself, I noticed it's approximately midnight. I have my bag packed with everything I'd need. I don't really know how Dartz will be like, but if he's anything like my Master then I shouldn't have anything to worry about. Then again, he's probably an Alpha, right? That's just great... Well, maybe there's an ounce of sarcasm within it being great in that aspect. I paced back and forth, uncertain of when this man would arrive. Am I honestly going to fit in with the other members of the pack?

Hearing the sound of someone exiting a portal, I sensed this individual stand directly behind me which caused my hackles to rise, "Relax, pup. Your Master informed me you'd be waiting at the assigned time. Turn around and you'll come face to face with the person you've been anticipating to see."

I braced myself before I whirled around to come face to face with a teal haired man with mismatched eyes, wolf ears, and tail who has tribal markings and wearing traditional attire for one of his status, "You must be Akefia Touzoku, right? Well, well, I've heard quite a bit about you. I'm Dartz if you don't know that by now."

"Indeed, that would be me," I confirmed.

"Come, I shall take you back to the pack with me," said Dartz, extending an offered hand as the portal reopened.

I stared at his hand skeptically. Did I really want to go through with this? I had already said my goodbyes. I noticed there seemed to be a medium sized cobra walking up to me. It slithered up to coil around my shoulders. I gaze it a puzzled expression, but then I realized the coloring to be akin to someone I recall. I suppose Diabound wants to accompany me. This is merely his full snake form. It's easier for traveling around. His twin amber flecked gold eyes stared up at me with a questioning look. I nodded, accepting his offer for company. At least I'll have a piece of home with me. Diabound has been around since I had been a kid. He protected Bakura as well, but that had been until he gained a different naga to guard over him. Diabound remained loyal to me which I returned without hesitation. He's one of my oldest friends. I wouldn't leave him behind even if I ha to.

"Can he come with me?" I asked the Alpha hopefully.

"A reminder of home?" inquired Dartz in response, a flicker of amusement sparked within his mismatched orbs.

"Indeed," I confirmed, a small smile touching my lips as I felt Diabound give me a light lick on the cheek.

"You may," Dartz approved of my rquest. "Are you coming or not?"

I gathered my wits about me. Taking a deep breath, I rached out to grasp his offere hand in one of my own. I then stepped through the portal. I didn't know how the other pack mebers will act around me. I suppose the unknown can be a friend and foe to even someone like me. Yet, I know with Diabound remaining with me shall grant me some courage and hope for the events that are about to transpire.

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie seven! Hopefully you all enjoyed how it unfolded. it's definitely an interesting story to say the least. There's still a bit more to put up before I can put this in the completed state. But if anyone wants me to continue on with a second arc then please don't hesitate to let me know please. Thanks! Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever it's finished up. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	9. Quicksand

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of First Bite. Um, this one is kind of long. I didn't realize that until I had copied and pasted it from my document to upload this. Well, hopefully it's enough for y'alls taste. If not, then oh welp, at least I tried. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Enjoy loves!**

**Chapter 8: Quicksand**

_Yami_

I'm not really happy with Akefia's decision, but I'll stand by it. I know he has his reasons which he's explained to me. I can rely on the others while he's gone. I'm not pleased about having to return to Zorc's domain to see him, but it's something I'm willing to tolerate. I formed a lilly blossom within my hand, thinking if I have a daughter I would name her after the flower or perhaps something else. I've been thinking about it. Nothing is set in stone when it comes to the baby name department. I had watched from around the corner as Akefia left with Dartz. A lone tear trailed down one of my cheeks.

He's going to the other side to spy on them for us, but I know he's really there for exacting his revenge on the Pharaoh. Now, most people don't' believe in the sin of one's father applies to the children as well, but some people do. I'm not one of them since I'm Atem's younger brother after all. I share his guilt for what's occurred in the past, but we've been trying to leave it there. I know neither of us want it to affect our present or the future. I hope I'll be able to open Akefia's eyes to see that, but I know it won't be an easy feat to accomplish. Turning my back to where my lover had vanished, I walked out of the demon's den into a portal. I had it spit me back out into where the Thief King and I were sleeping while we stayed here. It's more than what we're used to, but it's a nice change of scenery.

Sighing, I turned on my side. I guess it's going to be a few sleepless nights. I expected as much, but it doesn't feel the same without Akefia lying beside me or holding him in my arms. I know I'll be fine while he's gone, but the absence does bother me. It probably doesn't help with the hormones I'm dealing with right now. Ugh, I guess life just likes to be a bitch. I now know how Yugi feels majority of the time. It's interesting to see how he's changed so much from being my brother's mate. I suppose Atem has that type of personality where he can change someone for the better. I don't know if it's a good or bad quality, but it makes him happy. That's all I care about. I want Atem to have a happy and fulfilling life. I don't want him to be tied down by the weight we unfortunately bare from past mistakes, but somehow it ended up this way. It's good to see thanks to Yugi's help he hasn't succumbed to depression again. He used to experience manic lows.

I've been worried about him of course like any other sibling would be if the other has suffered through so much. At least he's now gained some semblance of peace. I've been wondering why exactly the shifters are forming an alliance amongst themselves to wage war against us. It seems strange; especially since they kept to themselves in the mountains or woodlands. Maybe they found out the rule we've been trying to keep secret. It's the one about how two species can't mix with one another. I know it's a stupid rule, but any world comes up with rules some people deem as such.

 _Yami?_ I heard the voice of Akefia resound within my mind, catching me off guard as I had been lost deep in thought.

 _I'm here,_ I replied, turning onto my other side as I felt restless before he decided to contact me.  _I saw you before you left with the alpha. I'm surprised you wanted to talk so soon after your departure._

 _I decided it would be best. I didn't want you going insane over there without me,_ joked Akefia which caused us both to grin.

 _I can't sleep thanks to you,_ I playfully accused him.

 _Oh, so it's my fault, eh? Well, I'm not surprised anyways,_ purred Akefia, causing chills to run down my spine.  _If I were there right now then you wouldn't be able to sleep. Think of me pounding into you for hours on end until dawn._

 _Damn it, don't tease me like that,_ I whined, enjoying our banter to ease the tension about this whole thing.  _Akefia, I need to ask you something._

 _Really? I had no idea,_ stated the thief dryly.  _Go ahead, you know you can ask anything._

 _Is he and the other mutts suspicious of you?_ I asked, making sure our link is restricted for only us because I didn't want anyone on Akefia's side to eavesdrop.

 _Yeah, but I've been able to come up with a plausible excuse,_ he explained simply.  _I just told them I had been a lone wolf for years until Dartz found me. It's why I have different tribal markings. When they asked about the snake I told them he's an old friend._

 _I'm glad Diabound is with you,_ I breathed in relief, knowing he would have something to remind him of who he is, wondering if even the thief could lose himself to an inner beast.

 _Careful, your thoughts are leaking,_ snickered Akefia, causing me to blush at what he may have heard.  _Things should be fine, but I have an escape route if it doesn't. We still have allies within the mage guilds thanks to you and the others._

I hid my nervous energy because I didn't tell Akefia or anyone else about my past with the guild I had been a part of before I met Yugi,  _That's good. Just be careful, ok? Not all mages are like me._

_And not all vampires, demons, and now shifters are like me. I'll talk to you again soon, love. Oh, when I do return…..do me a favor…..wear something sexy for me, will you?_

()()()()()

_Malik_

I'm worried about Akefia. I haven't heard from him in a while. Marik nows about my past with the infamous thief. I'm a king too, but of assassins. It's why my sub-element is poison. I know how to make any kind along with its antidote. It comes in handy depending on the situation. My main element which is air can be more useful. Again, it depends on the situation. I know how to use a few different types of weapons, but my favorite is the scythe. I did feel tempted to go find Zorc to ask for me to go along with him. It just didn't sit right with me knowing he did this alone. I know he has Diabound, but it still troubles me. Maybe I can ask Marik about it to figure out my thoughts. My mind feels like a random cyclone majority of the mind. So, it does help to have someone else to sort everything out.

"Is something wrong?" asked Marik, turning over on his side in the guest room's bed we're currently occupying, knowing there are who knows how many rooms within Atem's palace.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel right for him to be doing this on his own. I mean I know 'Kefia is more than capable of doing it," I sighed, scratching the back of my neck. "You know what I mean."

Marik frowned, "You could go after him. Can't you connect with him over the mind link to discuss it with him as well? I have no issues with it. Being trapped underground does that to you I suppose. It makes you realize you can't control what others will say or do."

"I suppose," I frowned, staring up at the ceiling absently, wondering over my options until I became startled by the sudden voice of the person I had been thinking about come into my mind.

 _Aw, thinking about me? I'm flattered,_ teased Akefia.

 _Shut up!_ I glared, clenching my jaw lightly.

 _Nope, so you want to come over to the dark side with me?_ He asked in a mischevious tone.  _Though when you think about it shifters are on the dark side while immortls are on the light, but it can be flipped as well._

 _Marik said he didn't have a problem with it if it's what I wanted,_ I answered, flicking my eyes over at my mate, uncertain if I should ask him the question of whether or not he's really ok with me doing this.

"I already said yes," scowled Marik. "Look, you and Akefia are like 'Kura and I. If this were Bakura I wouldn't hesitate to go after him to be there with him so he wouldn't be going batshit crazy."

I hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent before kissing him passionately, pulling back when I need to breathe with a wide grin plastered on my lips, "Thanks, little birdie. I'll make sure I come back safely."

"You better," he muttered, holding me close as neither of us wanted to let go of each other for a while even though we needed to if I'm going to do this without any doubts.

 _You remember hw to reach Master's domain, right?_ Asked Akefia, seeming as if he hadn't just seen what happened between the blonde leech and I.

 _Yep, it hasn't changed, right?_ I asked just in case.

 _Nope, open the portal and walk through,_ replied Akefia crisply.  _I'll speak wit hhim now to inform him of your plan as well as alerting him you'll be arriving shortly. Don't fuck it up, Mal'._

()()()()()

_Atem_

It hurt having to tell Yugi about this. I'm not proud of what's happened in the past. Yami's and my father had done this for what he thought had been the greater good. If he had known it would come at the cost of so many innocent lives he wouldn't have gone through it. I answered any questions Yugi had with the honest truth. I had no reason to lie to him when he now knows about this. When I explained to him about how the burdens were palced upon me instead of ami it had caused me to fall into a deep depression. During that time in my life it felt like I could go nowhere without being shamed for what has occurred ages ago. It would've been nice if others hadn't been complete asshoels towards me, but that had been then instead of now. Talking about this caused bad memories to claw their way towards the surface of my mind.

"What else aren't you telling me?" prompted Yugi, staring up at me with a troubled look as he's trying to take in all of the information I had given him.

"Well, I had tried killing mself a few times, but then I recalled how Yami would feel if I had went through with it," I admitted, averting my gaze from him when the guilt washed over me at my selfishness. "Yami had been the oen who stopped me the first time. If he hadn't then I don't know what I would've done."

Uncertain of what else to do, Yugi hugged me, "I'm sorry that happened to you. People can be bastards sometimes."

We both smiled at that, knowing we've been that way towards each other for a while, "I know, but this happened a long time ago, Aibou. I had felt so down at feeling like I was a failure towards my people."

"But you're not," corrected the pyro mage that's holding onto me.

"Indeed," I sighed. "Perhaps we should talk about something else. This hasn't been easy for me to discuss with you."

"Do you think Akefia's plan will work?" asked Yugi curiously, amused at seeing he wanted to know my thoughts on it.

"There's a high chance it will, but there's also one for it falling apart," I answered thoughtfully. "I didn't expect this from him. I know he and his brother hold a grudge against me due to what I've explained to you."

"It's bullshit," hissed ugi, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"It's just how it is I suppose," I murmured somberly. "You should try getting some rest. The next few weeks aren't going to be easy for any of us."

()()()()()

_Akefia_

When I arrived at where the pack is located which is in the mountains that's a ways away from where the coven castles are situated I didn't know what to expect. I knew they would be suspicious of me at first. I couldn't hold back showing a little nervousness break through my façade. I know I'm fairly skilled in fooling others, but this is different. It's almost as if I had walked straight into their den to become a next meal for them. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Dartz introduced me to the other members of his pack. Sniffing me, he deemed me to be a beta. I shuddered to think what would happen to me being saddled with this class. It meant I would have to protect the Alpha as well as help take care of them. Apparently, my first task that I had been given is to watch over the pups. I strode over to where they had them located which is in one of the arious caves located within several areas around the mountain that connect inside of it.

The other beta had been waiting there for me when I arrived at my first dut of the day as he introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Valon. You must be the new member of our pack. The job here is simple. We just have to watch over the pups to make sure they're not stolen. They've already been fed. They're taking a nap right now."

"Who would want to steal them?" I inquired curiously. "Sorry, I've been a lone wolf ever since I had been a pup myself."

"It's alright," assured Valon, puling out a piece of dried meat that he munched on, swallowing a bite of it before he continued his explanation. "Usually, we think the leeches try to steal them for whatever reason, but it's mostly other creatures or humans that try to take them to become domesticated pets. It pisses me off. We're people too, you know."

"Ah, yes, I know" I solemly said, perturbed that people would steal young ones for such an inane reason.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this will just be your only job for a while," Valon informed me, figuring that I should know a few things aside from why their young are guarded b betas. "Later I'll teach yu what we have to do to take care of the alphas. There are only two right now. You've met one of them."

I grunted in acknowledgment that I heard him. I didn't know if he's trustworthy or not to talk about. I can see the uncertainty in his and the other shifter's eyes. They're wary of me. Who wouldn't be if a lone wolf suddenly strolled in wanting to join a pack? That type usually walks on their own without companions. Yet, here I am wanting to be a part of their family. Diabound hissed, alerting me someone would be approaching shortly. Although I have a feeling he did that to break me out of running around in circles within my mind.

"It's good to see the newcomer has adjusted well," said the voice of someone I didn't recognize. "You met Dartz I presume. I'm the other Alpha, Pegasus."

"Hey," I greeted the gray haired man, bowing my head as I'm not sure what they do as a sign of respect towards the leaders. "Yep, things are going well so far."

"Good, it's a little suspicious someone like you would want to be with us," mused Pegasus, giving me a look that said he knew I'm up to something, but couldn't figure out what exactly I could be planning. "Lone wolves rarely or never join a pack."

"I'm one of the rare ones then," I shrugged, playing it cool because I didn't want the suspicion to rise any further. "My Master gave you and the other Alpha my information. You shoul be satisfied with what Lord Zorc provided. If you have a concern then go speak with him.

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point," mused pegasus, but I know he's still suspicious of me.

I inwardly sighed. It's going to be an interesting couple of days or weeks while I try to gain their trust. Hopefully it won't be as difficult as I expect, but there's no telling with these creatures. They're different compared to what I'm used to. I'm able to keep up my façade without any issues. That helps because I don't want anything to slip by that I'm here for alterior reasons. If they do somehow find out then I have a way out. Valon and I chatted for a while during the time we watched over the pups. He seemed like an ok guy, but he's not like Malik. Speaking of which, I can sense him nearby. I excused myself from Valon who allowed it to pad over to where I sensed Malik. When I saw him I noticed he's like me. I furrowed my brows, wondering why he would've done this. Then it hit me.

I grinned, "You should've have come, you know."

"Yeah, but it bothered me leaving you," said Malik, pouting at me. "I didn't want you to be here on your own."

I shrugged, knowing there are quizzical eyes watching our exchange, "I didn't expect another nomad like myself to appear to join this pack. I'm glad to see yu anyways. Did you accept approval from the Alphas?"

Malik gave a quick nod, "Yep, I sure did."

"Alright then," I murmured, feeling a little troubled of having the psychopathic blonde with me, but I suppose I did find it endearing to know he did it to ensrue I wouldn't be alone even though I do have Diabound with me.  _Let's hope you didn't fuck things up, psycho._

**()()()()()**

_Six Weeks Later_

_Ryou_

I didn't think this would happen now, but it is. I'm suspicious about being bitten by Zorc's snake. It may have caused the process to quicken. I whimpered, causing my mate to turn over in the bed to awaken. He glanced at me, wondering what could be wrong at such an hour. I grasped my stomach, giving him a pleading look to help. His eyes widened when he came to the realization I'm going into labor. I'm just glad this happened here instead of somewhere else or outside.

"Shit, I thought we ha more time," hissed Bakura, grabbing my hand tightly in one of his own. "Just push, ok?"

"Right," I nodded, squeezing his hand in almost a death grip, but he didn't mind because he understood the pain I'm currently dealing with at the moment.

I did the breathing exercises we talked about. I wished this moment would happen later, but I'm not control about when this occurs. Sometimes, I hate my body. I pushed. I don't know how long it took until the child came out of me. Sweat beaded my brow which I wiped away with the back of my hand. Bakura cut the cord with one of his nails. Wiping the baby off, he wrapped our child in a soft blanket. I had been given the child to hold. I smiled softly down at our baby girl. Bakura held a soft expression on his face as well.

"What shall we name her?" asked Bakura.

"Amane," I replied, noticing she has my hair, but Bakura's eyes. "I think that would fit her. Besides, it's the name of my deceased sister. I think she would be happy with our daughter being named after her if that's ok with you."

"Of course, love," assured Bakura, wrapping an arm around me as we laid there to take care of our newly born baby. "I wonder if the others are dealing with this as well."

I shrugged, "Who knows, but they probably are."

I held our daughter in my arms carefully. I hope Amane is happy wherever she is in the afterlife. Maybe I'll be visited by her tonight. I'd be happy to see her to tell her the good news. I hope she's proud of me too. I tried to make good decisions. I didn't want to let her down even though she hasn't been on this plain of existence for quite a while. I hope the others are doing well. I'm sure they're experiencing the same thing. I do worry for Yamiand Malik due to them being on different sides of the battle. Hopefully Malik won't be in any trouble being over there, but I have a feeling due to his change he'll be having pups instead of hybrids. Most likely, they won't be similar to any of the shifters there. I hope he won't be in any trouble because of it. I'm sure Akefia is terribly worried for his mate, but I'm sure he'll be able to slink away to be there for it. He had promised after all. Akefia is like Bakura when it comes to giving his word. He won't disappoint or break the promises he's made no matter what happens.

()()()()()

_Yugi_

I grimaced, feeling my water break. I whimpered, noticing Atem snapped to attention. He had ordered a midwife to be here to help me along with the process while he'd remain nearby for support. He grasped one of my hands in his own for me to give him somewhat of a ddeath grip. He didn't mind it though. I doubt he can really feel pain from a human like me. It probably doesn't even faze him. I know we'll be having twins thanks to my genes. I did the breathing exercises Isis tol me to do. I clenched Atem's hand, cursing under my breath as I pushed. It took who knows how long until the two were born. We have a boy and girl who're fraternal twins. It means they don't look alike. I smiled happily at my two beautiful children which I held in their bundled blankets. Atem smield softly down at them as well.

"What shall we name them, habibi?" asked the Pharaoh, squeezing my hand as I let it go.

"I want the girl to be named Lilly," I admitted, noticing she has my eyes while the boy has Atem's. "I'm not sure what the boy should be called."

"How about Heba?" he suggested.

"Yes, that's perfect," I sighed with a smile on my lips, unable to contain the joy I felt. "Do you think they're human?"

"Nope, but neither are you now," admitted Atem, causing me to feel shocked by this tidbit of news.

"What?" I hissed, ensuring I didn't sound angry around the kids.

"You knew that you'd transform eventually," he chuckled dryly. "I told you this earlier when you found out that you were pregnant. The kids are hybrids which means they'e half-vampire and half-human."

I bit my bottom lip, taking in this before I released a long sigh, staring up at him with a light glare, "Will they have to hunt like you? I'm guessing you'll teach me."

"Indeed," confirmed Atem. "They might have your fire powers too, but we won't know about that until they're a few years old."

I'm not pleased about this, but I'd deal with it, "Alright then, 'Tem. I'm tired."

"I'll watch over the little ones. Rest, my love. You'll need it."

()()()()()

_Malik'_

Shit, why does this have to happen now of all times? I mean 'Kefia and I have become fully integrated into the pack. They treat us like their own. I had been off duty for a while due to the Alphas noticing I'm pregnant. They assigned one of the betas to be my midwife. I didn't mind this, but I'm a little nervous. Will they come out like how Marik is? How will this be withut the father? There were too many uncertainties floating around in my mind that's causing me to be on the verge of panicking. Luckily enough, the midwife I have is Akefia. It's kind of funny how he had been given the role. At least it's someone I trust instead of a stranger.

"Remember what I told you," murmured the thief as I had been given one of his hands to hold while I did the breathing stuff.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I rolled my eyes, beginning to push to get them out of me and into this crazy world of ours. "I still wish Marik could be here for this."

"I know," murmured Akefia, knowing he feels guilty for having broken his promise of being there for Yami during this tender time in our lives. "I'll try to make it once I'm done with you, ok?"

"Good, better not be late for your own spawn being brought out," I snorted lightly, managing to pop out two pups which Akefia caught, cutting the cord as he wiped them off before bundling them to hold out for me to hold my kids. "Any names for them?"

"They're both boys," I mused. "Hebi for one because we both lived underground where there are a lot of snakes. The other one…..maybe Kataro."

"Those sound right to me. Sorry, but I need to hop out if I'm to make it there in time," he apologized, planting a quick peck on my cheek.

I grinned crazily, "Good, thanks for being here for me, 'Kefia."

"Don't mention it, Mal'," he smirked back in response. "it's what best friends are for. I'll see if I can arrange for you and the little ones to be with Marik soon. Until then, stay here."

I nodded, watching him leave. When he seemed to be out of sight, I glanced down at my two boys. I inwardly sighed, wondering how it would be for me to become a father. I didn't think this would happen in all of my life. Yet, here I am with two babies. Hebi has my eyes which are maroon while Kataro has Marik's lavender lilac. I hope he'll be able to keep his promise of us meeting up with Marik. I noticed the two have wolf ears and tail like me, but they also have little vampire fangs. I furrowed my brows at this.

"What in the name of Ra? Well, I guess we'll make the best of this, my little cubs."

()()()()()

_Yami_

I felt really anxious. Akefia hasn't arrived yet. I laid down on a pile of bedding one of Zorc's servants had prepared. I'm within his domain due to Akefia's orders if we're to meet for anything. I tentatively trust the demon. In a few short moments, I felt my water break. I grimaced at the intense pain coursing throughout me. I panicked, unsure of what to do to ease it. Eventually, I felt his hands running down my face. I glanced up, seeing Akefia there. I glared lightly at him.

"What the hell took you so long?" I snapped.

"I had to be there for Malik," he answered simply, allowing me to grasp his hands in a death grip with my own as I began to push. "I'm sorry if I'm a bit late. You know, I wouldn't leave him on his own. That would be terrible of me to do so."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know. It's fine. What matters is you're here now. The good thing is I didn't want to start trying to push until you arrived."

He nodded, understanding how I felt. I kept pushing. It felt like maybe a few hours until two babies were born. Akefia cut the cord. He wiped them off with a cloth before bundling them in blankets. He handed the mover to me. We both noticed they're twin girls. Oen has a tuft of white locks while the other has my tricolored hair. The one with white has my eyes while the one with tricolored has Akefia's.

"What should we name them, love?" breathed out Akefia in awe at the miracles I had managed to birth.

"Hmm," I mused, thinking about it for a while. "One girl can be named Kurasha, the one that has your hair."

"What about the one that has my eyes?" he teased, gazing down at them with a soft expression.

"Akita."

_()()()()()_

_Dartz_

I've noticed there seemed to be a new presence nearby. I saw a portal open up near me. Sniffing it, I could tell it led to a demon's den. I weighed my options before shifting back to my humanoid form to step past the threshold. My turquoise teal hair is held in its usual luxurious high ponytail with it falling down to a bit past my shoudlers. My mistmatched eyes took in my surroundings. My wolf ears twitched, hearing the familiar sound of a member of my pack. Ah yes, it's that one. I recalled the deal I had made with his Master. I suppose Zorc wanted to meet with me about another matter. I padded along the corridor until I found him within his throne room of all places. It's similar to how members of my pack will find me located in my chamber of the den. When I entered, I noticed the area is lit with candles. There idn't seem to be any natural light. The smells here caused my hackels to rise like last time until I became used to it. I relaxed once I felt adjusted to it.

"Good, I'm pleased you decided to arrive," purred Zorc, causing a shudder to race down my spine, shaking my head to rid myself of any distracting thoughts or feelings. "You could've ignored my request to meet me if you ahd other matters that required your attention."

"Am I here for business or pleasure?" I asked, taking a tentative step towards him until I had been pulled by one of his hands to drag me against him.

"Well, we've been partners since Atlantis," he purred, our gazes locking. "You recall those times, don't you?"

I nodded, my breath hitching in the back of my throat when I felt his dragon lick my thigh through my furs. Damn it, I hadn't planned on my heat getting the better of me. I suppose it would be a mix of both. I hadn't planned on being here to be here for that purpose even though he is right. We are mates even though I do have Pegasus. The bond Zorc and I have is far different than what occurs between two alpha wolfs by a certain degree. One of his hands moved to my cheek, his slender skeletal white fingers running across my tribal markings. I shivered underneath his touch. I growled, not liking being the bottom even though he would allow me to have the dominance if I wanted it.

"Business can wait until later," he whispered in my ear. "It's time to be reacquainted with each other im more ways than one."

"Where?" I asked huskily, tring in vain to fight my rising heat.

"On my throne, in bed, wherever you'd desire, Dartz," he purred in his velvet smooth voice. "I'm sure you'll be abel to handle my dragon. It still remembers you all too well. So, I'm sure you'd have to be readjusted to it."

I scoffed, "Don't mock me, Zorc. We both know I'm able to withstand your cock. Now, no more talking."

"Very well then," he agreed, staring into his gaze which darkened with lust. "My loyal servant and is mate won't be disturbed by us. I shall cast my serpent out to inform them not to step within here until matters are finished."

"Good, now let's mate already. I'm tired of waiting around."

()()()()()()

_Yami'_

I sighed sadly when Akefia had to leave. I know he needs to remain in the pack. He's been able to gather plenty of information about what goes on over there. At least it's enough for Atem to figure out a few strategies. Hopefully he's doding well. I gathered my two little ones before getting up. I decided to go stay with Yugi. I wish I could've been there for him. I carried Kurasha and Akita carefully as I exited the demon's realm. I could hear sounds of skin slapping skin from the throne room. I sweatdropped, figuring the Alpha is having a required visit with the demon. I slipped out without being noticed. Akefia assured me he would visit soon. I know he won't break his promise. His daughters need their father in their life.

When I returned to the palace, I went straight for where I knew Yugi and Atem would be located. Knocking on the door, I heard my older brother give me permission to enter. I smiled softly at seeing Yugi holding his baby boy and girl within his arms. I sat down beside him with my own children.

"It's funny how we're both mothers now, huh?" I gave a half smile.

"Yeah," agreed Yugi, looking down before glancing up at me. "Welp, we're both uncles or aunts now, whatever you'd call us really. This is your nephew Heba and niece, Lilly."

"These are your nieces, Kurasha and Akita," I introduced them to my brother and his mate.

"They came out half-wolf?" inquired Yugi with a brow raised at seeing the wolf ears and tail on both of them which I hadn't noticed until now because earlier I had been more concerned about Akefia.

"Yeah, I guess that's due to him being a shifter," I shrugged. "They have vampire teeth too."

"Cool," said Yugi in awe of the newborns. "Mine are just hybrids."

"Nice," I grinned, wanting him to know I'd give him support if he needed it. "Well, I'm sure us two along with Ryou will be stuck here while the others go off to war."

"Unfortunately," sighed Atem, being given Heba to nurse as he allowed his son to nibble on one of his fingers to drink some of his blood slowly because he'd need to pace himself. "I'm not pleased of having to leave my queen along with our newborns here. Yet, I know those left here will protect each other. Besides, I trust my servants along with the other members of the court."

"Indeed," Yugi and I agreed.

"So, we'll make the best of it," suggested Atem to which Yugi and I nodded to, doing the same thing Atem's doing with my girls, ensuring they get their first nursing with to learn how to pace the amount of blood intake they receive.

With our kind, the blood intake does matter. If you take too much then you feel bloated, but too little can make you go crazy into a bloodthirsty rampage. No one likes either. Well, that's not entirely true. Some people like oen or the other, but that depends on the person. Personally, I made sure I managed to get enough so I wouldn't go crazy. I know Bakura, Malik, and Akefia like going into the dderranged zoe. I think they're idiots for doing it. I mean they're putting themselves and others in danger. To each their own I suppose even though I don't approve of what they do sometimes. Atem agrees with me on it which I appreciate. It's always good having my brother take my side. I do the same for him of course. Looking at my daughters, I feel proud to have brought them ito this world eve if it's kind of insane itself. I know they'll grow to be wonderful people. They have me, their father, and their relatives. It'll be interesting showing them to the rest of the court. I know they'll be excited. None of the other kigs or queens have had kids yet. I still wonder if I'll get used to being a parent. I know childhood is the easy stage, but after it thigns can become rough. I suppose we'll have to wait and see. I just hope Akefia will remain in the picture. I don't want to lose him.

()()()()()

_Malik_

I sighed, nursing my two pups. I don't know if I'll get accustomed to this whole parenting thing. I know Valon or Alister will come by to check on me as well as Akefia. He has his own cubs to take care of even though I doubt he'll be there long. He has to keep up appearances as do I. At least any vampiric qualities of Hebi and Kataro aren't visible. Their teeth can be thought to still be caines except a bit more filed down. Hearing someone tap on the flap of my curtain that parts off my section of the den, I sniffed to see who it may be. I noticed it's Alister. I do't kow him all too well. I know Valon and Rafeal are his mates.

"Come in," I tiredly called out, seeing the redhead walk in to put the curtain back in place.

"I see you have your own pups now," remarked the other beta, giving me a small smile. "What are their names?"

"Hebi and Kataro," I answered, smiling softly as I held my cubs close to me protectively although Alister didn't go too close to m. "You don't have some of your own, yet?"

"Both are expecting," answered Alister simply, settling down on a part of the floor across from where I laid down with my little oens on my stomach.

"When do you think it'll happen?" I asked, guessing I could engage in some small talk until Akefia returned.

He shrugged, "Maybe a few months or so. Until then, I'm saddled with extra duty when either aren't feeling well. I don't mind. I'm at least putting in some work to help out things; especially with the upcoming fight."

"Oh, yeah," I stared up at the ceilig, not wanting to think about the war between shifters and immortals. "Have the Alphas found any mages to forge an alliance with us?"

"I think Pegasus has," replied Alister thoughtfully. "He used to be part of a guild before meeting Dartz. Most likely, he'll ask them to join forces."

"I see," I mused, taking in the information he felt comfortable sharing with me.

"Anyways, is there anything you want let me know," offered Alister.

"Extra bedding?" I asked which he nodded in response. "Thanks."

"No problem," assured Alister, placing a hand onton one of my own. "We have to look after each other, you know. We are pack mates after all."

"Right," I agreed, watching as he rose to his feet.

"I should go check on those two. I'll come back with the extra bedding and some other stuff, ok? You just relax for now," said Alister, giving me one last look before turning on his heel to walk out.

_Hmmm, I guess he's not such a bad guy after all._

()()()()()

_Marik_

I felt so helpless. I couldn't have been there to be with Malik. I didn't see our children being born. I didn't get to say hello to them. I know Akefia had been there to help out which I sincerely appreciated. It isn't the same. I wanted to be the one there since I am the father after all. It didn't seem right for me to be absent. I know I'm needed for the war that's about to occur between our forces and the packs, but still…

Inwardly sighing, I gathered the stuff I had promised I'd get for Ryou. At least I can help him out. It would occupy my mind for doing things to help out my best friend. I'm friends with Yugi too, but we're not close. Ryou and I are almost like brothers. I wanted to ease Bakura's load. I know those two are adjusting to the whole parenthood thing. The good thing is they only have one kid to deal with right now instead of two like the others. I walked out into the corridor, still obscured by my thoughts as I went to where Ryou stays with Bakura. Kocking on the door a few times, I heard Bakura give me permission to enter. I placed the items on a table against the wall before turning to face them.

"Hey, how's things?" I asked them, grinning lightly as I know I needed to maintain a pleasant attitude even though I'm not happy at the moment.

"Good," smiled Ryou. "Um, so I'm like you now, Mar."

"What?" I blurted out, eyes wideneing slightl in shock.

Bakura chuckled dryly, "This happens to any human that's mated to one of us, fool. You should've known this by now."

I scowled at him, "I know that, Fluffykins. I just didn't think it would happen to Ryou of all people. You know how he's such an innocent one."

Ryou pouted, "Hey, I'm not so innocent…. Well, I have Bakura to blame for that…"

"Heh, you don't regret it," smirked Bakura smugly.

Ryou blushed, "True, I don't."

"Have you been trying to teach her how to pace herself?" I asked as I watched Ryou and Bakura feeding their daughter. "What did you name her?"

"Amane," Ryou informed me softly. "I thought it would be nice to name her after my deceased sister."

"Next one, we name after the older sister Akefia and I lost when our people were slaughtered," Bakura told him. "What? You know I'm not going to stop at just one child."

"But I don't want too many," sighed Ryou. "Let's set a limit, ok?"

"How about three to five?" I suggested, trying to be the mediator between them.

"Fine," huffed Bakura. "So, you should talk to Master. He'll allow you to go see your mate."

"R-Really?" I gasped, wondering if I could get my hopes up.

"Yes, really," said Bakura, slightly amused from my reaction. "It's what he did for Akefia to see Yami and his kids."

"When should I go?" I asked, impatient to go see my mate and our cubs as I could tell they aren't like what Ryou's or Yugi's kids came out to be.

"Later tonight," advised Bakura after a few momets of thought. "You should be wary in case he has company."

"Ok," I agreed, but I felt like I couldn't wait that long.

Ryou reached out, squeezing one of my hands to try to comfort me, "I know it's nto easy. You'll be able to see him soon."

"I really hope so," I sighed, returning the gesture. "You two are going to be great parents."

"Aw, thanks," blushed Ryou. "You will too. It might be difficult with how Malik is, but I'm sure you'll figure out a way."

"Having a psycho for a mate can be fun," murmured Bakura, but I have a feeling Ryou knows how that is since he has to deal with the theif of all people.

"Speaking from experience," interjected Ryou, glaring lightly at his mate. "It can be a little rocky at times, but as long as yu two love each other it'll be just fine."

I nodded. I really hope he's right. I mean Malik is nothing like how Bakura or Akefia are due to the type of insanity Malik has which is different. Malik can't always control it. He could be his usual self one second and the next he'll become unpredictable. I know he's been trying to figure out a way to get a hang of himself. I think with having the cubs it'll help simmer it down to where it won't happen so frequently. The other issue I have to face is figuring out a way where we can be together for more than a few minutes or hours. I don't know how much time Zorc or Malik's Alpha will allow. I'll just have to wait and see I guess. Until then, I'll continue helping out Ryou. Maybe I'll go check on Yugi or Jonouchi later, but I know those two have others there to help out. Ryou and Bakura didn't' have anyone stopping by due to the rest being occupied. It's why I felt obligated to stay with them to aid in taking care of baby Amane. Besides, both Ryou and Bakura help mellow me out unlike anyone else except Malik. I did feel restless without my psycho by my side. Soon, he and I shall be together again.

**()()()()()()**

_Zorc_

I didn't expect Dartz to answer my invitation. I'm pleased he wanted to arrive. I ha been honest when I told him we've been together ever since the downfall of Atlantis. I know he still mourns over it; especially the loss of his loved ones. He still wants to regain a family which is why he's had me all along except now he also has a mutt for when we aren't able to meet. I ahd allowed him to have the pet after a lengthy discussion. We aren't exactly strict with each other, but we both have our rules. I abide to the oens he gives me and vice versa. Heh, I can be rather diplomatic when I can be aside from persuasive. My dragon did feel excited to have him to play with again. It had licked the thigh of the Alpha, causing him to shiver. I watched as he moved off, stripping his furs until he's bare, his tail upright as it swished back and forth. I pulled up my robe for my crotch to be visible towards him. He stared down at the massive dragon with its maw open, tongue out as if waiting for when he's make his first move.

The heat sparked within him. He allowed himself to give into his inner beast. He leaned down, lapping his tongue against the falic object in front of him as he sat on his knees. He reached forward, rubbing it with his calloused hands. He felt the dragon's tongue come out to meet his He own, moaning at the way it felt so warm against his own. He could hear me moaning softly above him. I know whatever my dragon felt I would feel as well. He continued his ministrations while I grasped his ass tight within my cold hands. We did as we pleased with each other. Sometimes we'd keep it simple like this or experiment. It depended on his or my mood.

When he moved away, he turned his back towards me, moving within reach of the dragon's head for it to lick his spread cheeks, shuddering at the feeling of the heat against his flesh, "Ready for me to ride you?"

I smirked, purring in response, "More than you know. Take your time…. I'd want you to enjoy the ride."

"Alright then," he obliged as he slowly moved down until he managed to sheath it up to the hilt, noticing a buldge in his stomach as he moved back and forth, shuddering at the feeling of its tongue moving around to lap against his sweet spot which caused him to whimper in need for release.

"Mmm, you want it that bad?" I hissed in his ear, causing him to buck against me without abandon.

'Fuck yes!" he howled out in a spurt of passion, whining when I wrapped a hand around the base of his cock which stopped him from releasing even if he wanted to which I know he does badly.

"That's a good bitch," I purred in his ear, causing him to growl in annoyance as I thrust in deep before letting out my fiery spurt of seed which felt like pints to the point he felt bloated although what he felt glad about had been when I took off my hands to allow him to release as well.

"Damn, that's good," he moaned.

I chuckled lightly, "I' glad you think so. You know, this may complex matters."

"Perhaps," shrugged Dartz, moving off when my dragon allowed him, giving one last lick to show its gratitude for mating him. "I don't rightly care at the moment. Pegasus's pack along with my own aren't after to kill the other vampires."

"Then what?" I inquired, wondering what type of information I'd be able to gleen to possibly give Akefia or Bakura at a price.

"Their children because abominations such as that aren't allowed within our world. There's no telling what they may do or grow to become."

()()()()()

_Marik'_

When it had been time, I went to the portal in which Bakura created for me. I stepped inside, walking down the corridor. It took a while until I found the throne room where Bakura told me Zorc's most likely to be located. I didn't hear anything going on when I pressed my ear to the door. I raised a hand, knocking on it lightly with my knuckles.

"Come in," said the demon, allowing me to enter.

I padded inside until I stood in front of him, "Can you allow me to see my mate? 'Kura said that you did a similar thing for 'Kefia to see Yami."

"Are you certain about this?" asked Zorc, his snake wrapped her coils around her Master's shoulders as she eyed me with what could be defined as a sympathetic stare. "The fun is just about to start."

"If you're talking about the war, I don't give a damn about it right now," I hissed, clenching my hands into fists at my sides. "I just want to see my mate and our cubs."

"Heh, if you wish," said Zorc dryly, communing with Dartz through their link to discuss the meeting before he nodded. "Alright, he shall be brought here within the hour. Wait in one of the rooms."

"Thanks," I bowed to him, appreciating this favor.

"You will owe me for this of course," smirked the demon even though I expected as much. "But that will wait for another time."

I nodded, straightening my stance before leaving him. I went to one of the rooms he told me about. I didn't like having to wait around. I mean it's not too long, but still…. I'm glad he granted me to see them. I don't quite know what the war is about aside from the shifters and our kind being enemies. I would think they'd be out to slaughter us all. Yet, I'm starting to have my suspicions. I wonder if the others have given it some thought. After an hour, I heard the pad of feet across the floor until the door opened. Lifting up my head, I saw my mate standing there with two baby boys in his arms.

"Hey, little birdie. Am I late?"

()()()()()

_Akefia_

I didn't like having to leave that soon after our girls were born, but I needed to ensure I returned back to the pack. I knew they would be meetig with the guild soon. I did't want to be absent for it. I hope Yami will be ok, but then again he has Yugi and the Pharaoh to keep him company. Most people wouldn't understand my motives. It doesn't surprise me in the least. Unless someone shared my past they'd never be abel to even barely comprehend the vengeance I wish to enact. When I returned to the pack, I sniffed around to notice Malik had left. Good, he should be visiting with the tombkeeper. Those two needed some bonding time; especially for Marik to meet his kids. When I did return, Dartz caught my attention to bring me aside.

"What is it?" I asked tersely.

"Your Master may be able to rely some information to you at a price," said the turquoise haired shifter, smirking slightly at seeing me bristle as I know very well what type of price Zorc would ask of me. "Aside from that, follow me. Pegasus and I will be creating a pact with his guild shortly. You should be there for when it occurs. Perhaps you may recognize soeone. I believe some of the humans who're now turned leech have some friends within their lot."

I simply nodded, following him silently. I didn't know what to expect. It pissed me off a little bit he seemed amused by noticing I know all too well what Zorc would want. I have my suspciions that he and Zorc are mates. It's not hard for me to tell since Dartz reeks of his scent along with the smell of sex. Hopefully he knows what he's getting himself into. When we reached the meeting clearing, we stopped. The two of us shifted into our wolf forms. Mine is a pure silver furred wolf with crimson eyes while Dartz is a teal colored wolf with mismatched gold and emerald jade eyes. We waited as the rest of the pack converged. Once everyone arrived, the only thing left seemed to be for when the guild along with its Guild Master or Misstress would arrive. When they did, I noticed it seemed to be Shadi who's the leader. Well, this is an interesting development. I hadn't expected to see him of all people. Within his group, my hackels raised slightly at recognizing a few people that would be Yugi's friends within the group. Hmph, hopefully if I told the shrimp he wouldn't ask me to rescue them. He may, but we'll see what I'll do depending on if he does request that favor.

 _Thank you for joining us today,_ said Dartz to Shadi through their link while the rest of us heard it as well.  _It's good to see a friend of Pegasus has decided to orm a pact with us to eliminate our enemies._

 _Think nothing of it,_ said Shadi casually, holding a staff which is inscribed with various runes that are always shifting to something else on its own.  _I'm pleased to reconnect with old friends in such a dire time. My mages are at your service._

 _There are places to sleep prepared within our dens,_ said Pegasus to ensure they'd have a place to stay while they're with us.  _Perhaps we can learn from each other a few new tricks._

 _Indeed,_ agreed the Guild's Master, a small smirk on his lips as I stiffened when feeling his gaze pinpointed directly on me.  _I'm sure we can figure something out…._

Shit, did he figure me out? I had hoped no one would find out my secret. I hid behind my mental walls, ensuring my secrets were well kept hidden from any prying eyes. This included Shadi. I know he's no friend of mine. He's caused nothing except strife towards me and those I consider friends or allies. I know he hasn't caused anything good to occur to the Pharaoh either. So, perhaps we do have a common foe. Maybe my path for vengeance can wait until this is over due to seeing Shadi around. It would be something to consider later when I can be alone with my thoughts. Nothing's set in stone.

 _Until the war begins, make yourselves at home within our den. We should ctach up, old friend,_ suggested Dartz, glancing over at me to notice my uneasiness around the mage.  _Perhaps away from my betas and omegas?_

 _Yes, that shall do nicely,_ waved off Shadi nonchalantly, his gaze moving off of me to move over to Dartz.  _We can have a few drinks while catching up._

 _Indeed,_ agreed Pegasus, seeming like the meeting has come to a conclusion as the rest of us returned to the den although the two Alphas separated from the pack to head off towards somewhere else with Shadi.

_Well, it seems things are starting to become interesting….. Maybe I should go see Master even though I despise what I'll have to pay for such information being leaked to me… We'll see… I'll also need to see Yami. I worry about him even though I hate to admit such things even if it's to myself. I'll just hope for the best while I watch the sparks fly._

**A/N: eep, done with chappie eight! Welp, we're almost done with this. Hopefully you all have enjoyed it so far. There will be a few more chappies after this before I then put it as completed. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chappie this time. The next one will be out shortly whenever it's finished up. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	10. Devotion

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the second to last chappie of first Bite. It's definitely been fun for me revisiting this after such a long time. Hopefully you all enjoy the progression along with how things have gone over thus far. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Enjoy loves!**

**Chapter 9: Devotion**

_Bakura_

Helping Ryou pace Amane on her blood consumption has caued me to admit she's adorable. I'm not an individual who usually likes adorable, but I'll make an exception for my mate as wel las our daughter. I know Ryou is happy with me and her which I'm pleased about. What I worry is how the upcoming battle shall be like. It's going to begin soon. Hopefully the rest of the court will be able to protect them well. I'll ensure I summon my Ka along with a few shadow beasts with orders. We've done it before. I know Ryou will use his Ka as well.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ryou quietly as he had just put Amane to take a nap.

"A few things," I admitted, keeping my tone quiet so as not to wake her. "What will happen during the battle against the shifters."

"Why are we fighting anyways?" sighed Ryou, biting his lower lip due to being worried about Amane's safety.

"There are a few things that have caused it," I began to explain to him. "One of them is that we're eternal enemies."

"And the other reasons?" prompted Ryou for me to continue.

I averted my eyes from him, composing myself before I told him, "The kids."

'What?" blurted out Ryou in exasperation of hearing this. "Why? They did nothing wrong."

"it might be becaue they don't know what they're capable of," I tried to give him a satisfactory answer. "They're most likely afraid of what they'll become. Look, Yami's and Malik's kids are a mix between vampire and werewolf."

"But they don't know about Mal's, right?' asked Ryou, worried about the blonde haired psychopath.

"Correct," I confirmed. "They don't know about what Yami's is either. Yet, they most likely know about our daughter along with Yugi's kids."

Ryu looked down, sighing, "Well, we just have to prove it to them, don't we? Won't that solve whatever issues they have?"

I shrugged, "It's not that easy, dove. We can definitely give it a try, but I'm not sure how well it'll work."

"It's better than nothing," he shot back, glaring lightly.

"I know," I murmured, ensuring we kept our voices low. "We'll just have to hope for the best. You know I'll be one of the few out there fighting to keep you and Amane safe."

"I want to be out there too," pouted Ryou. "I'll worry about you."

"I'll worry about you too, kitten," I said, my expression softening as I cupped his face in my hands. "But know this, I'll return with a few new scars, but I'll be back in one piece. This is what I can promise you."

Ryou sighed, "I don't like it, but ok. I trust you, 'Kura. Make sure none of them die out there."

"I shall. Now, perhaps we should go meet up with the others? They may want to discuss strategies again. I know we did before, but we need to make sure they're air tight."

()()()()()()

_Akefia_

I paced back and forth within the space I use to sleep in. I've eavesdropped on some of the strategy meetings. I don't like what I've been hearing due to having my suspicions as to what they're after. I overheard Shadi and Pegasus one evening saying they're after the brats which means the kids. No one has suspected there's anything wrong with Malik's cubs. That's good because we don't want anyone fiding out. He's done an excellent job so far ensuring it remains unknown. I know eventually the secret will be out. We're just trying to prolong it as much as we possibly can. At least Malik can disguise their scents with his own. It'll help ensure throw them off the trail if they sense anything is amiss within the pack.

I wanted to see my two little ones again. It's strange how normally I'm stone faced yet thinking abou them causes me to soften. I know Yami will keep them safe along with the Pharaoh's pet. It's a comforting thought. If I need guidance I know to ask Master. He's the one I know who will give me answers to the questions milling about in my mind. Speaking of which I should see if I can meet with him later. Dartz, Pegasus, and Shadi have been gathering their forces over the past couple of weeks. In due time, we shall strike against the leeches. Sometimes, I wonder if I've chosen the right path.

()()()()()

_Yugi_

Well, it seems we're nearing the climax for when the fighting will commence. I wish I could be a part of it. I offered to lend him some of my fire crackers. I did prepare some new weapons for all of our people that would be in the fighting lines. I had asked what type of magic they have if any to infuse in the blades. It would aid in allowing them to use their element with their weapon to create a water whip, wind fan, fire blade, etc. I also helped pepare and lay down some traps around the perimeter of the castle. Of course I did this when Mana could babysit the little ones. I didn't want them accidentally getting hurt. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, startling me. I relaxed when I glanced up to see it's only my mate. I grinned at him, liking being an immortal creature like him. It felt more free than being human.

"Hey," I greeted. "Time for me to head back in, right?"

"Yep, Mana needs to scry with Isis," answered Atem softly, noticing he has a haunted look in his eyes which worries me.

"Are you ok, 'Tem?" I asked, poking his shoulder a couple of times, watching the sparks fly off my fingers that didn't faze him at all.

"Not really," he admitted, deep in thought before turning on his heel as I followed him.

"Do you think 'Kefia and Mal' are ok on the other side?" I asked, hoping he'd at least talk to me, worried of how distant he's been the last couple of days.

"Yes," replied Atem curtly, walking a few more paces until I stopped him in his tracks, orcing him to face me as I tugged on his hair to have him kneel down to my height for amethyst to meet violet.

"Hey, talk to me," I barked, glaring lightly. "I don't appreciate all of this fucking cold shoulder shit."

He smirked, "I thought all of your feisty energy had been spent."

I snorted lightly, "Nope, nice try. Now, talk or I'll go get the feather duster."

He scowled, "Fine, I've been having strange dreams as of late."

"Like what?" I asked, noticing he didn't move from the position I put him in, giving him my full attention.

"Seeing you or our kids dying," replied Atem with a grimace. "Watching as our troops are demolished by the wolves."

I frowned, "Strange doesn't even describe that well, Atem. I think you're looking for the word, fretful. Don't worry about that shit though. Your mind's trying to scare you out of going through with all of this."

"It wouldn't be the first," he muttered, the distant look remaiing in his orbs.

"Come on, let's go take care of our little ones, ok?" I offered, allowing him to straighten up before I offered him one of my hands for him to grasp.

"Alright then, lead the wall, fireball," teased Atem, causing me to giggle lightly as I pulled him back inside to where Mana would be waiting for us, noticing she's there with Yami too.

"How are things?" I asked quietly, taking Heba and Lilly into my arms to let them feed off of me while I sat down on a plush pillow with my legs crossed.

"Good," replied Yami, feeding his two little girls with the blood they needed to survive as well as some milk Mana had given him. "Mana has been a great help."

The magician blushed, "Aw, thanks. I'm just doing what I can to help you two out."

"Have you seen Jonouchi?" Yami asked me.

My brows knit before I shook my head, "No, I haven't."

"He's probably with our cousins," suggested Atem. "Seth and Seto may be human, but looks can be deceiving."

"Dragonborn?" I hazarded a guess.

"Yep," grinned Atem in a pleased manner, taking Lilly from me to give her some of his blood to feed from, knowing they needed a certain amount from both of us at different intervals of the day and night.

"Hmm, hopefully Jono hasn't bitten off more than he can chew," I murmured, concerned for the blonde.

"He'll be fine," assured Yami, sweatdropping at seeing me glare lightly at him. "What? He knows how to fight."

"Agaisnt a dragon?" I scowled. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Well, they're shifters like the wolves, but different," Atem explained to me before giving Lilly back to trade for Heba to feed. "These two are growing quickly. I'd think they'll be walking and talking within the month."

My eyes widened in shock, "R-Really?"

"Yes," smield Atem softly, staring down at our kids fondly. "If the others are taking care of theirs as well as we are then they may reach the same conclusion."

"I hope so," I gazed at the window, watching the breeze float by with the scent of cherry blossoms and other scents of the forest nearby.

_Let's just hope none of the enemy make it past these walls. I'll be damned if ayone hurts my mate or our babies._

()()()()()

_Dartz_

Plans are progressing well which means at this rate upon the next moon we shall begin the war against the kyuketsuki. They shall know why we're there in due time. I shall trust in my mate, Zorc, to keep his word about remaining silent unless Bakura or Akefia pay the price he's set for such information. I know Akefia is attempting to keep Malik's pups safe from being discovered. Those who are mostly shifter will be spared. It's the ones that are hybrid leeches that concern us. Having the mage guild on our side has aided in the swiftness of our preparations. Neither the Pharaoh nor his people of their court shall be expecting what we'll throw at them. I expect there will be certain wards, traps, and other means of keeping us out of his palace. It may complicate things, but we'll find a way in somehow.

My thoughts were interrupted by hearing a tap on my curtain of my quarters within the den, not sparing a moment's hesitation I uttered, "Come in."

I heard the pad of feet, sniffing the scent to notice it's merely Pegasus, "Everything is in place for when we shall bring the fight to them, Dartz."

"Good," I smirked, knowing this could prove better than I expected. "We begin on the next moon."

"Agreed," confirmed the gray haired male, noticing Zorc's scent clings to me. "You mated with him?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, not seeing why it mattered to him. "If you're concerned about it then take it to him."

"I have no qualms about it," replied Pegasus smoothly even though I can see the jealousy rising within his gaze.

"I see," I replied, narrowing my eyes at him at noticing he's trying to hide it. "You're a terrible lier, Maximillion. Now, we have work to do. Besides, our lovely guests shall arrive shortly."

"Who?" asked Pegasus, uncertain of what I'm talking about.

"The slayers of course. Who else would I employ aside from the mages? Now, with our troops fully assembled we can set course for Atem's palace."

()()()()()

_Akefia'_

I don't like having to go through with this. I've run out of options. I needed to speak with Master. When night fell, noticing it's been over a moon now, I slipped away to enter into his domain. I know it'll benefit us in the end. It may not be a pleasant method due to knowing what type of prices he sets for either Bakura or I. Stepping up to his door, I gave it a firm knock. I heard him give me the sign to enter, noticing his twin coals alight in amusement at seeing me of all people come to greet him.

"How has shifter life treated you, dear?" asked Zorc, gesturing for me to sit at his feet like a good pet.

I clenched my fists, glaring at him lightly as I sat down in the spot, hating this demeaning treatment, "I miss my mate and our baby girls. I came to you wanting information of what Dartz is planning. I know the battle will begin shortly, but I need to know to make sure this pathetic squabble will cease for good."

"I see," he mused, contemplating as Auruya slithered down to move onto my shoulders.

 _Hello, Mother,_ I murmured softly to her, stroking her back gently.

 _It's good to see you're well. I'm proud of what you've done and become, little cobra,_ hissed the female snake, comforted by her words.  _The oncoming storm shall break soon. You must tread carefully._

 _Thanks, I know,_ I replied before returning my attention towards my Master. "So?"

"It'll come at a price," he warned.

"I know," I replied simply, figuring this would happen. "Tell me and I'll give it."

"A piece of your soul," replied Zorc calmly. "You know the more that's stripped away the less human you become. It also makes it easier to use you as a pawn."

I scowled, "Do it."

"Not thinking about it?" smirked Zorc, praising my brashness. "Well, this is interesting. I shall grant your request."

I cried out in pain when he reached forward, taking a slice of my soul out from me into his hands before he devoured it, "Mmm, delicious. Now, the information you desired. He has recruited the aid of Shadi and his guild along with a flock of slayers on pegasus mounts. Does that help you, little Akefia? The hourglass is running low for you even though I know you don't check how much of your soul that remains. It's such a pity."

"Enough of your useless dribble," I sneered, regaining my composure. "I'm satisfied with the information you've given me. It's definitely useful. It's my damn choice whether I pay attention or ignore it."

"Very well then," shrugged the demon, beckoning for me to come closer. "Auruya has birthed a litter of drakes. She wants you to pick one out."

I raised a brow, but obliged. I knew not to brush it aside when mother offers such a gift. I know Ryou has one as well as Bakura from past litters, but they're not baby drakes any longer. I examined the lot she had birthed this time. I glanced around until one caught my eye which is a dark amethyst colored naga with red hair and midnight blue eyes. I picked her up, receiving no resistance. I know how to take care of and hold a drake. I stroked her scales lightly, receiving a soft hiss of contentement. She looked up at me, eyeing me as if judging to see if I'd be a suitable Master.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Atsura," replied Zorc after sharing a look with Auruya. "She's named after her great grandmother."

"Ah, I see," I nodded, holding her in my arms as if she were one of my own. "Is she of age to be out of the litter?"

"She ensures they are before giving any away to her sons," informed Zorc simply as if it were common sense. "Make sure Bakura and his mate come here to pick one out for themselves. It's a present from us to celebrate the arrival of the grandkids."

"Heh, so you're an old man now," I teased him.

He gave me a stern glare in response which caused me to recoil, Atsura hissing in warning, "Careful, don't want you to lose your tongue again, now do we? You should be off. Atsura will be transferred to Yami to ensure Akita and Kurasha are protected. Consider it also being a sign we are on the Pharaoh's side even though I detest saing such a ridiculous thing. Yet, it's happening wehther I like it or not."

I sweatdropped, nodding in agreement. It seems right now isn't the best time to rile him up. I know he's probably dealing with some tension as well. His mate is on the opposite side after all. I'm fortunate they've been able to ensure our deal is upheld. It's not our deal, but hey I'm involved so I might as well. I'm worried about Yami and the kids, but that's pretty obvious. I decided to head back to the pack for now. I needed to prepare a plan with malik before we depart with the others towards Atem's palace.

()()()()()

_Jonouchi_

I haven't been seen around recently. It's because I've had to dealt with matters in the dragonborn kingdom. I didn't know Seto and Seth are from that particular lineage. At least I know now. It hasn't changed my decision from mating them. We're expecting in about four months. It's quicker than a vampire's or werewolf's litter. I think from what I've been told is it's caused due to their bloodline as well as their biological make-up. I'm one of the people who are supposed to be on the castle walls using whatever I can to ensure they don't step pass. Luckily, Seto and Seth aren't part of this petty war. Only I am due to being part of the kyuketsuki brood. What makes it better for me is I'm at least ensuring my friends along with their kids are safe. Heh, I'm a loyal dog after all. I don't disappoint my Master.

I helped Yugi lay down his traps along the perimeter. Another one of the mages that we've collected to help out with making sure no intruders trespass have aided in creating wards and traps for the enemies to overcome. They're mangy dogs after all. I doubt they'd be able to make it through any of the traps we've set up. Maybe they will, but we'll see what happens. Seth volunteered to be one of the warriors on the frontlines. Seto's the only one we're expecting from. I had no problems with it. The issue now is having to wait for when the calm before the storm will stop. I know it will soon. How do I know? I can just feel it. I know soon the fight will begin, but there's no telling when it'll be finished.

()()()()()

_Yugi_

I tucked Heba and Lilly into their beds. I read them a story before kissing each of their foreheads before leaving the room. I closed the dor gently behind me. When those two were fast asleep I padded down the corridor until reaching the room where Yami's taken residence in. He just finished up what I'd been doing. At least we can take care of our little ones while the others go out to war.

"It'll begin soon," said Yami quietly, sitting on his bed with the two girls in their cribs.

"I know," I sighed, keeping my voice low so as not to wake them up. "I have faith Atem will be able to show them the truth."

"Indeed," agreed Yami, noticing he has bags udner his eyes. "I should try to get some sleep. No one told me motherhood would be so hard."

"No one told me either," I shrugged. "I'll see you later."

Yami gave me a mock salute. I giggled lightly, heading to the quarters I shared with the Pharaoh. I hope Bakura or Akefia were able to gleen some information of what w'ell be up against aside from the shifters themselves. Either way, it wo't matter in the end unless my babies along with the other's kids remain living. None of us wanted to be without them. If someone hurt or threatened our kids we would attack them with all our skill and might. I ahven't encountered anyone like that yet. I remain wary anyways. I wanted to play it safe for now. When reaching our bedroom, I opened the door to see him lying there in wait for me. I grinned impishly before trotting over to him to slip down on my side of the bed.

"They're asleep," I assured, snuggling into his arms when he wrapped them around me to hold me close. "Do you think we'll be ok, 'Tem?"

"I hope so, Yugi," he sighed, noticing he looks even more so fatigued than Yami. "I really hope so."

"Don't be such a downer, "I scoffed. "The Pharaoh I know isn't a pussy when it comes to his decisions and opinions. So, either you know or you don't. Hoping will only get you so far in eternity, hun."

"Indeed," agreed Atem, smiling fondly as I rubbed my head against his chest. "Everything is prepared for their arrival. Until then, we shall live as we have bee doing and wait."

"Is that all we can do?" I asked, frowning in distaste. "Clearly not since we still have a lot of fucking work to do."

"Only time will tell, Aibou. Until then, let's rest. Soon, they'll see the truth. Let's just hope they won't reject it."

()()()()()

_Two Weeks Later_

_Bakura_

Hell broke loose when the wolves along with their co-horts decided to arrive. The others and I had been expecting this. Thanks to Akefia we were prepared for the event of slayers to be around. If we didn't have such information then we would've been unable to prepare for the possibility of them being within their ranks. Atem had assumed they'd use whatever they had in their arsenal. I should've listened to him even though I hate to admit such a thing. The Pharaoh's not always right, but sometimes I….can be proven wrong. I doged another wolf trying to snap its jaws at my throat. Nope, not dying here right now at thi place. I used my daggers, manging to tear through a few of them that were trying to attack Marik. We moved back to back, fighting like a team to the bitter end of this whole mess. At least I can count on the tomb keeper. I noticed Jonouchi and Seth were fighting as well. Seth used his spiritual magic to defeat some of the other mages even with some difficulty. This wouldn't be a cake walk.

"Watch out, 'Kura," he warned, sideswiping a slayer that had tried to nail us with their stake, knocing it out of their hands.

"Thanks," I grinned, managing to tear another one down, pleased at our progress even though some of our troops had perished in the melee which is to be expected with all of the jaws, claws, fangs, and magic being used. It's almost like a hurricane with the storm releasing upon us all. I know this won't end without a mess of blood, sweat, and possibly tears. It all depends on if we lose anyone. I doubt it, but it's a possibility none of us can ignore.

One of the slayers tried attacking Marik, manging to nick his skin. I'm not surprised by this, but they could've used a better offensive move than using their stake. I knocked it out of their hands, making sure there wouldn't be any fatal blows to him. I'm not sure how the Pharaoh is faring nor anyone else. My main concern is ensuring Marik and I pull out of this alive by any means necessary. We both needed to be more careful due to the foes we're facing off against. Although time passed in a blur, the bodies started to pile up.

"When will this end?" asked Marik in exasperation as we're both growing fatigued even though we'll continue to fight if any of the enemy remain standing. 'It feels like we've been at this for almost an eternity."

"Soon enough," I replied, knowing he and I along with our comrades are growing irritated.

"Thank ra," grumbled the blonde, slashing down another slayer that attempted to drive a stake through his chest.

I managed to slay another as well thanks to my fangs to drain them dry. We needed to ensure we didn't perish on the frontlines either no mater what. The Pharaoh somehow depeded on us even thugh some of us like myself aren't the most savory allies to have at his side. He put such things aside due to knowing we have a common foe to defeat. It's why I allowed myself to put the path for vengeance aside to ensure my mate's safety. Besides, I wouldn't allow any of these bitches to hurt my mate or our baby girl.

"Welpl, that's all of them here," said Marik after about another two hours, both uf covered in some blood stains, but no sweat to be seen on our bodies since immortals aren't capable of it.

"Well, you know those two remain spared," I wanred him, subtly reminding him about his mate and Akefia.

"right," replied Marik simply, hiding the worried look although I could see it as if it's plain as day.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look, I know you're worried about the pineapple head, but he'll be ok. You'll see him again soon.'

'I sure hope so,' he grumbled, appreciating my offered comfort.

"We both have people we're fighting to protect," I smirked. "Let's make sure these fuckers are sent to the Ma'at quickly. I mean the ones the others are facing. They'll need some backup if any are facing off against the Alphas or the guild's Master."

"Ok, let's go."

()()()()()()

_Atem_

Bakura and Marik headed off to the southern end of the castle. Seth and I remained on the northern end to face off te Alphas and possibly the Guild's Master as well. He and I know it wouldn't be an easy feat to overcome. I have faith we'll be able to defeat them, but if we don't then at least we gave it our best shot. Besides, I'm not going to rest easily when there's my amte and our kids to think about, knowing I would die before ayone harmed either of them. If we failed in our attempt there were measures taken. Yugi and the others would be relocated if anything tragic occurred to us. I brandished a short sword while Seth used twin sickle blades. I know Seth can use a bow and arrows as well if we needed to draw back in order to use long range attacks. It depended on what type of combat suited the situation. Right now, we can remain in close to mid range until it's deemed necessary to draw back a bit.

"I have your back," assured Seth, knowing he won't fail me since we are blood related.

"Right back at you," I grinned, severing through th throat of a shifter, making sure to spare Akefia if I ran across him or anyone else that might be a friend of Yugi's as I can smell a familiarity between him and a few of the people within the troops of magic wielders.

"Let's see if we can end this quickly," advised the brunette, knowing he could use magic as well which can give us an advantage.

"Agreed," I replied, cutting through the throat of another of our enemies, making our way slowly yet surely towards our goal of either Alpha or the Guild's Master himself.

After what seems like hours, we are finally met face to face with one of the alphas by the look of it. I think this one is Pegasus due to the gray hair and one eye missing that's covered by an eyepatch. He watched us carefully while circling us. Seth and I moved back to back. Neither of us wanted to die today, but I can't shake this bad feeling knotting in the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure why I'm receiving it when we're about to face off one of the alphas which means we're almost finished. Wait, could this be a distraction? Shit, what if anyone managed to get past the walls of the castle?

"Aw, what's the matter, Pharaoh?" teased Pegasus at noticing my distress. "My mate has already made it past the walls of your precious castle."

'Damn it," I hissed, fury appearing in my eyes as I wanted to finish this up before rushing to Yugi's side if he's in danger even though I know he can easily fend for himself, remaing worried although I know he's not alone.

"Relax," hissed Seth, using some of his spiritual energy to sense their location before giving a curt nod. "Akefia is engaging the enemy."

"Good," I sighed in relief, but inwardly cursing myself if we somehow messed things up with his cover.

'How do you know him?" asked Pegasus suspiciously, trying to land a hit on Seth although he managed to stab him, knocking the shifter down to the ground.

"None of your business," hissed the brunette, placing the end of his blade at the gray haired man's throat. "Any last words before I send you to the Ma'at where you belong?"

"You'll regret this," were his last words before Seth slit his throat, absorbing the soul to banish into the realm of the Ma'at.

"Now what?" I asked, knowing we haven't exactly won yet.

"We go finish off the mages and their guild's Master. We should at least have some faith in the thief. Once we're done taking them out we'll find him. Let's just hope we won't be too late to join in the fray."

()()()()()

_Akefia_

When I padded out of the den to join Dartz's ranks he had pulled me aside. We had agreed on something he came up with Master about which I had agreed to play along with. Part of it meant ensuring Pegasus didn't expect anything is amiss. I managed to do that so ffar without any mishaps. I wonder if Dartz has any qualms with going against someone he or the other male considers as a mate. I don't think Pegasus is long for this world anyways. My sources, meaning Diabound, did inform me of things other creatures aren't precisely aware of. I know what Dartz is planning which I didn't expect. I would've thought he'd end my life the moment he had the chance. It seems my assumption had been wrong. I didn't apologize for it, knowing Dartz isn't my Master.

"Wlel, you know the deal, right?" the teal haired shifter inquired, receiving a simple nod from me in response. "Good, pretend to be fighting me. I don't want Shadi to become suspicious."

"Alright then," I agreed, pulling out one of my knives, knowing I didn't need to fight him since we're supposed to be on the same side, but it could be seen if anyone stumbled across us that I may have double crossed him.

Well, I suppose it's my turn to dance. I moved swiftly on my feet, metal clanging against metal. There could be seen a flash of claw or fang. We had been at it for abut twentyish minutes befor the Priest and Pharaoh arrived. I know they would be meeting up with me after they killed off Dartz's so called mate. Dartz seemed stronger in my opinion in more ways than one. I know he's an alpha as well, but he took on Zorc's role within the pack. So, I guess I have some respect towards him. Atem gave me a quizzical look, uncertain if he should assist or stay out of the way. I'd personally prefer the latter of the two even though I would like it for him to come in between to be killed. I casted such thoughts out of my head. I know he's my lover's odler brother, but that doesn't change anything. It doesn't excuse what happened in the past no matter what he attempts to do as a form of apology. Nothing will reclaim what's lost forever to Bakura and I.

"What do you two want?' I asked, my lip curled into a sneer.

"We thought you needed backup," the Pharaoh answered simply, remaining wary at noticing my mood. "It seems you be handling things fine without either of us assisting you."

"Drop the charade," hissed Dartz, withdrawing from the fight against me. "You and I both know I'm not here to kill you bitches."

I growled low in my throat as a warning for him to watch his tongue, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"You know precisely what I mean, thief," barked the Alpha, stepping away. "The true enemy is Shadi."

"You tricked him?" asked Seth curiously, but remained wary.

"Indeed," agreed Dartz. "My allegiance is towards myself…and someone else that I deem important to me."

"That would be Master," I stated as if it were a common fact, seeing his lips crease into a tight smile.

"I thought you'd figure it out," murmured the shifter in a pleased manner. "Now, let's deal with him, shall we? I can't allow him to know what has transpired between us. So, this can go a few different ways."

"Tell us then," demanded Atem.

"Very well then," obliged Dartz. "Play along with what I have in mind. If you don't then I shall unfortunately have to tear your throats out. I doubt you'd want that, correct? You three want to return to your mates and children safe and sound. In order to return to them, you must either trust or prove to be enemies. What hslal it be?"

I inwardly sighed. Am I truly supposed to believe this shit is happening right now? I'm starting to wonder if Zorc has picked the right person to become his mate and bearer of drakes. Yes, I know that he's tied the knot with him. It's not difficult to tell when I recalled smelling the scent of sex in his chamber. Hopefully his judgment hasn't become jaded over the centuries. Diabound hissed, warning me to not stray too far into my thoughts. I gave a nod, assuring him I'm alright even though I'm worried about what shockwave may occur from our next move.

"Well?" I prompted the other two men. "he requires a final say on the matter. I vote to go ahead with it. We can't loiter around here too long."

Atem sighed, "I'm afraid to say this, but you're right for once. It's best to go along with this for now."

"Right," replied Seth, having his doubts although he trusted the Pharaoh's decision. "I'll go with it, but if anything goes awry I won't hold back."

"I expect nothing less from either of you," said Dartz cooly, but I can see his lips twitching into a slight smile of amusemet.

"Let's go then. I suspect Bakura and Marik will meet us there," I informed them before we headed off, following Dartz's lead since he'll be taking us straight to where the last of the mages along with Shadi would be located.

When we reached the clearing where Shadi seemed to be fighting off against a certain silver haired immortal, I shifted into my wolf form. I stalked stealthily behind the Guild's Master. When he's distracted thanks to keeping his eyes on my younger brother, I tackled him to the ground with my fangs grazing his throat in a warning. His eyes widened in shock. Heh, did he honestly expect to have the shifters on his side? There's a certain feeling I appreciate when stabbing someone in the back even though I'm merely a participant in this plan. I know Dartz is the one enacting it upon the dark haired magic user.

"Wel, well, look what we have here," snarled Dartz, pleased at how I managed to pin Shadi down as I kept my canines in their position to dig a little deeper anytime he attempted to struggle out of my grasp, chuckling lightly since it's futile at this point.

"We had an agreement," spat out Shadi.

"Indeed, we were, but my plans have changed," said Dartz simply, giving me the signal to end his life in a few moments after he's said his piece. "That hadn't been until recently. I see it's more worthwhile to keep the brats alive than slaughter them."

"Why?" asked Shadi in exasperation, knowing his life will diminish soon.

"It's simple," said Dartz with a smirk. "You outlasted your worth to me. These little ones can bring such change to this world. I had been a fool to deny it, but thanks to a serpent I've seen what's better for this world. Now, Akefia, you may send him off in whatever way you deem fit."

I grinned, waiting for this. I tore through his throat, a flurry of blood splattering the ground as well as my fur. I enoyed the feeling of tearing through flesh to hear the pleasant crunch of bone. I snapped his neck effectively when I tore through it in my jaws. His lifeless body lay on the ground as I padded over towards Bakura before I shifted back. I hadn't expected him to embrace me with a sigh of relief. Had he truly been worried about me?

"Thank the Dark Lord himself you aren't dead," breathed out Bakura as I returned the hug, knowing neither of us are the best with this touchy feely sort of thing.

"Indeed," I agreed, wondering if it's truly over. "Well, we have parenthood to look forward to, right? I have been away for longer than I expected."

"Malik's coming too, right?" piped up the younger blonde hopefully.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come, I'll deliver you to him myself. He's looking forward to being back with you and spending time with the cubs."

"Thank Ra," he breathed, accepting my offer, wondering if this meant Dartz's pack would be joining our fold. "What will happen to the others?"

"My pack hasn't diminished terribly," spoke up Dartz, having been silent for a little while during our little reunion. "They won't be pleased I hid such information from any of them, but they'll understand. Maybe they won't forgive me for a time, but that's expected when the alpha goes on their own without the rest knowing of their intentions."

"Does this mean you'll be oining us?" I inquired, raising a brow.

"It means you'll be seeing us around," is all Dartz would say as an answer before he sauntered off to return to where the remains of his pack would be awaiting his arrival.

"Are we finally out of the storm?" murmured Bakura uncertainly. 'it feels too fucking easy."

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "let's hpe for now. Maybe there will be another spell of quiet before the rain falls upon us again. Until then, we must go about our lives. When it happens I know we'll be ready for whatever may come our way."

"You better not be wrong about this," warned my brother, glaring lightly at me. "I'll see how the others are inside. You go take Marik to Malik."

"Will do," I promised, leading Marik away with me towards where the pack I had been a part of would be located, hoping they won't be pissed off in me bringing a vampire.

"Do you think they'll be pissed?" asked the blonde, walking alongside me.

I shrugged, "Does it really matter?"

"I guess not," he muttered, hurrying up as I can tell he's anxious to reunite with his family, but to be honest to myself I'm looking forward to it too.

_I'll return to you soon, Yami. Then, we can finally raise our baby girls together. We'll be a family at long last, but I worry as to how long the peace will last. I can tell at some point trouble will come looking for either us or the children. I can't return back to being an immortal. I'm stuck as a mangy bitch, but I don't mind remaining this way. I can protect Akita and Kurasha better this way during the day while you at night. That's how we are; darkness and light, sun and moon, yin and yang with the stars guiding us on our path._

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie nine! it's interesting how I managed to compress thirty chappies down to ten. Well, somehow we did it without any difficulties from what I think at least. Hehes**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this. There's one more chappie to uplaod for this then it'll be put into the completed status. If anyone wants me to do a second arc then please let me know. The next chappie will be out shortly. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	11. Hourglass

**A/N: Hey y’all! Welcome back for the last chappie of First Bite. I hope you all have adored this throughout its entirety. If you want a second arc of this then please let me know. If not, then that’s fine too. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Hourglass**

_Several Years Later_

_Akita_

When mom taught me how to hunt I didn’t know it would be so fun. I had been axious at first. I’ve only fed from him and father before I had been big enough to go out on my own. My sister went with me of course. I know she can’t see. Our parents discovered this after the first month. The interesting thing is she developed a way to be able to see by the vibrations in the ground. I helped her out still when she wanted or needed it. I backed off when she’s ok. I know she doesn’t like how our parents or relatives are overprotective sometimes. I’ve explained it to her that they just care. She and I are almost fourteen. We’re both hybrids which means we’re shifters, but part vampire as well. Learning how to shift had been even more fun than hunting down deer to drink from. I don’t know if I’ll ever become accustomed to animal blood though. It doesn’t give me the same amount of strength like human blood.

“Ugh, do we really have to do this?” I complained, knowing we had to shift to learn how to hunt this way as well.

“Yes,” replied our father, knowing he wanted to ensure we know how to do this properly even though he was like mother until he changed to protect him and the others in a better way. “It’s important for you both to know how to do this. I know Kurasha isn’t a fan of meat, but this will teach you how to become more attuned to your beast side.” 

Kurasha sighed, clasping her hands behind her back as she looked away from us, “L-Let’s just get this over with, sis.” 

“Right,” I agreed, patting her shoulder to comfort her as well as to reassure everything would be ok.

My sister gave me a small smile. I know this isn’t easy for either of us; especially her. We have hunted before together without shifting. That part is easier than this. She and I did as instructed, allowing our mscule structures to reform before she and I turned into our wolf forms. Mine is a tricolored furred one. Mostly black, but I have blonde on the top of my head and around my ears with each strand tipped with crimson. Kurasha, on the other hand, looked exactly like Akefia in his wolf form except hers is obviously feminine. Father shifted as well, knowing he’d go with us to ensure we had a successful first hunt.

After some time, we managed to locate a herd of deer. Akefia reminded us what to do. Kurasha and I nodded to show we understood. Stalking silently towards our prey, we waited until it’s the right moment to strike. I pounced on one of them, noticing it’s a doe while Kurasha managed to take down astag. Father managed to take down a stag as well, chomping at the meat of the animal. The quickest way is to snap their neck once it’s in our jaws. Kurasha does it a gentler way than I do. It’s just because she’s uncomfortable with taking the life of an animal which I understand, but we do need to eat even though she won’t join us. It’s her choice of what she will and won’t dine upon. She’ll most likely just drain the stag of its blood before giving the carcass to either our dad or myself. She padded off once her job is completed to curl up at the base of a tree not too far from where our father and I are feasting on the meat of the fallen deer.

“When do you think mom will join us on one of these?” I asked after finishing our meal.

“Next time,” promised Akefia.

“Good,” murmured Kurasha, hping we’d head back to home shortly.

“We should return soon. The others will be waiting for our return,” said Kurasha, knowing that I’m excited to see how our cousins are faring today because we know one of them have fallen ill.

“I hope the others are ok,” worried Kurasha, hoping that we’d be able to find a cure for whatever Amane might be dealing with at the moment.

“Welp, we might as well hea back then if you two are going to be worry worts,” teased Akefia, turning around to trot back from whence we came with Kurasha and I following suit after him.

I pouted at him during the walk back to the Pharaoh’s castle. We did have our den, but apparently mother liked being around his brother. It doesn’t bother me as long as I remaien with my pack. I picked some flowers that look nice, knowing Amane and Lily would like them. Kurasha helped me find some good ones that wouldn’t cause their allergies to act up.Hopefully it’ll help bring some joy during this rough time. Don’t get me wrong, I may be small, but I can give a whallop of a punch when necessary. Hehe, like our parents, Kurasha and I can bite as hard as our bark even though she’s quieter than I am.

“So, any big plans coming up?” Akefia asked us carefully as we approached the gates of the castle.

I raised a brow, curious why he’s wanting to know, “Um, no, not really.” 

“There are some new people around,” explained Kurasha tentatively.

“Like who?” asked Akefia warily, wondering what type of people she and I could’ve encountered during our time out here on our own tryig to learn how to use what we’re taught.

“Merfolk, kitsune, and something else lurking in the shadows.” 

()()()()()

_Heba_

I’m worried about my cousin, Amane. She’s been sick for a few months right now. I’m afraid my sister Lilly might catch it too. I don’t think it will although I’ve heard our parents have hushe discussions at night when we’re asleep. I think they don’t want us to worry if her condition proves to be at the point she won’t survive for much longer. I know our cousins and myself want to see that she manages to overcome this. I know she will, but I know Aunt Ryou and Uncle Bakura have doubts. Although I think all of the adults have doubts. My cousins, sister, and I are about a few years old although it means we’re not children. It’s more like we’re pre-teens or teenagers. It ddoesn’t really make sense to me even though I know we’re not normal kids. I mean Lilly and I can eat human food, but we also hunger for blood. I pted to drink human blood. I’ve noticed it gives me more strength than animals did. Mom and dad allowed me to make my choice of which I preferred to dine upon. Of course, I went with human blood because it’s much tastier. Lilly decided on the same for similar reasons.

Right now, she and I were out of the castle. We were hunting for some prey to feast from, knowing we’re both almost running on empty. The bruning sensation of hunger could be felt in my throat. I hated havig the sensation, but it can’t be avoided. I noticed there seemed to be other smells in the area. One resides in the water, one in the brush, and another in the shadows. It perplexes me. I didn’t know if there were other ceatures within this world aside from vampires and werewolves. It seems based on the smells I’m picking up there are others amongst us.

“You can tell, right?” my little sister asked.

“Yep,” I confirmed, knowing as the older sibling of the two of us I ahd to look out for her. “I also smell cat too.” 

“Maybe they’re friendly?” asked Lilly hopefully, a wary look in her amethyst eyes.

I shrugged, “Who knows. We could find out for ourselves. You know I’ll protect you.” 

“I know,” she replied quietly.

Lilly and I kind of look like our parents. She has mom’s eyes, but dad’s hair while I’m the opposite. While Lilly has amethyst eyes I have violet. Her hair is mostly gold with black underneath. Each strand is crimson on the tip. While her hair is star shaped like mine, she has it going down to the middle of her back. My hair is mostly black, but I have gold bangs and amethyst on the tips of each strand. She has alabaster skin while I have caramel bronze. She has mom’s height of four feet and ten inches while I have dad’s height. She and I wear traditional styled kimonos with the crest of the Pharaoh emblazoned upon it. Lilly somehow received mom’s fire power. I wish I did too. That’s ok though even if I’m sometimes jealous of her. I directed her towards where I smelled the scent of cats and foxes. Neitehr of us had an inkling of what to expect. Hearing the sound of mewing, Lilly and I stumbled across a neko litter. I had to admit that they all looked extremely adorable.

“Aw, they’re so cute,” gushed Lilly, smiling softly as she kneeled down at seeing one crawl over to her, patting its head affectionately. “It’s ok, sweetie. I won’t hurt you.” 

“Neither will I,” I added, kneeling down as another of the litter rolled its way over to me.

“Hehe, this one’s a girl and the one that went to you is a boy,” giggled Lilly, glancing warily towards the parents of the litter. “I hope it’s ok we pet your kittens. They’re so cute.” 

_It’s alright,_ the mother purred, establishing a mindlink with us to converse. _Actually, our people are normally domesticated._

_Then why are you out here?_ Lilly frowned, wondering what could’ve caused them to stray from familiar territory.

_We were kicked out,_ explained the father of the litter. _My wife and I along with our children fled to this land. Perhaps we can accompany you two back to where you live. We would like to be around others._

_Um, you do know we’re not entirely human, correct?_ I hesitantly asked, uncertain if they dislike vampires or werewolves. _Our family is a mix of immortals and shifters._

_We are a type of shifter,_ the mother pointed out. 

_Do you two have names?_ Lilly inquired, sitting on the ground with the kitten in her lap.

_Yes, my name is Mizuarshi,_ answered the mother, pointing a paw at her mate. _And this is my husband, Setzuki._

_It’s nice to meet you both,_ Lilly smiled softly, extending a hand out with her palm up for them to take in her scent as I did so as well. _I’m Lilly Sennen. Over there, is my big brother._

_Heh, yeah she’s my little sister,_ I blushed, letting them sniff me to know neither she or I are threats. _I’m Heba Sennen._

_A pleasure to meet you both,_ purred the mother, gathering her kittens before following us back with her husband towards home.

“Do you think father will be mad?” I asked my sister, wondering if the question had crossed her mind as well.

She shrugged, “I doubt it. If he knows we’re doing it for a good and just reason he’s usually fine with it, but I think mom will be happy with our choice. He’s been wanting to have nekos as residents in the castle for who knows how long.” 

“True,” agreed Lilly, giggling in delight as the baby neko climbed onto her shoulder before nesting on her head.

“It looks like you found a friend, sis,” I teased her.

“You too,” she stuck her tongue out at me as I hadn’t noticed the one that had crawled over to me is now nestled on my head as well.

I laughed, “I guess so. Anyways, let’s return home. I’m sure mom and dad will be pleased of what we’ve done. If not, I’ll figure out some excuse to ensure these adorable kittens stay with us.” 

“Ok, I just hope Amane will get better. I know Aunt Ryou and Uncle Bakura are worried sick about her. I am too. I worry about what’ll happen if any of us fall ill with whatever she has since I know one of us will need to seek out a cure.” 

()()()()()

_Amane_

I coughed, watching as a trickle of blood escaped my lips to coat my hand. I sighed, wondering when this would be over with. I feel like I’m wasting away here. Mom and dad ensure I receive enough blood from them to keep me alive. They say they’ll find a cure soon. I don’t know about it. It’s almost like I’m growing weaker with each passing of the sun and moon. I’ve also sensed some new auras that have moved into the lands here. I don’t know if they’re friend or foe. Maybe one of them will know how to solve whatever ails me.

I felt my mother’s hand on my forehead, fluttering my eyes open to look up at him, “Hey there, hun. Are you doing ok?” 

I gave a small smile, “N-Not really.” 

Ryu sighed, “I know. I promise you that your father and I will find something to make you better again. I hate seeing you like this, Amane.” 

“I do too,” I muttered quietly, knowing he could hear me.

“I’ve noticed new blokes around,” said Bakura, leaing against the wall. “Maybe one of them have some healing knowledge.” 

“Healing is usually associated with water,” I told him, hoping to help before going into a coughing fit, righting myself as I held my blaket close to me as I shivered.

“Ishizu will remain here to ensure you receive what you need. Your father and I shall go see what folk lie in the waters,” assured Ryou, kissig my forehead. “Rest, Amane. You’re going to be ok.” 

“You’re resilient, kid. You’ll pull through this. We’ll be back soon either with help or information. Until then, keep fighting.” 

()()()()()

_Ryou_

I don’t like seeing our daughter in such poor shape. She fell ill a few months ago. None of us know why. We do know when kids are growing up they can catch things. I’m a little wary of going to new people to ask for assistance. We don’t know if whoever or whatever they are will be friendly towards us. If we tell them why we need their help then maybe they’ll show some sympathy. I sighed after walking out of Amane’s room. Bakura gave Ishizu strict instructions before he and I set out for the closest body of water. IT’s located a league out from where the Pharaoh’s castle is located.

“Do you think this is wise?” I asked Bakura, feeling him wrap an arm around me which I appreciated.

He shrugged, “I don’t care. We’re going to these fuckers one way or another.” 

“Right,” I muttered, knowing this would take a while until we reached our desired location.

When we arrived, I noticed there are various tails breaching the surface at different intervals of time. Are these merfolk? I’ve heard about them in stories when I was little. I didn’t thik they were real, but then again I thought the same thing about vampires until I was proven wrong. So, I shouldn’t be puzzled by the sight. When they noticed our presence, a female one breached. She has auburn streaked golden hair that falls down to near the middle of her back. Her eyes are seafoam green with flecks of jade. Her skin is fair with a few freckles on her face. She wears a cloak with a tunic underneath woven by a strong type of seaweed. Her cloak is a dark blue color as well as what she wears beneath it. Her form is slender with a few curves. She gazes at us with a sheepish look as if uncertain of what to make of us.

“Can I help you two?” asked the mermaid, her voice melodic. “I’m guessing by your expressions that you haven’t see one of my kind before.” 

Bakura shook his head, “Nope. We need a healer.” 

I placed a hand on Bakura’s shoulder, warning him to be nice as I flashed a gentle smile at the woman, “My mate is right. We do need a healer. Our daughter fell ill a few months ago with something. We don’t know what it could be, but she has coughing fits to the point she coughs up blood, shivering, fever, etc.” 

The auburn haired woman pursed her lips as she contemplated over the symptoms I listed off, “I see… I could be of assistance. Give me a moment.” 

“Ok,” Bakura and I agreed as she dove underwater, presumably going to see if she’s allowed to do so by whatever ruler they have in their kingdom.

A few moments later, she moved closer until she stepped out of the water. Her tail turned into a pair of legs. I noticed her scales are a mixture of amber, gold, and orange. She gave an impish grin at seeig our astonished expressions. Within all of the stories I’ve heard about these people I had never been informed they could do this. I wonder if it’s a certain generation that have the gift to shift from aquatic to humanoid. Looking down, she readjusted her woven clothes for her tunic to fall down to a little past her knees. Her feet are clad in a pair of sanadls she fashioned with seaweed, shell, and rock.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” she bowed respectfully to us. “I’m Sayuri.” 

“A pleasure to meet you,” I bowed to her in response. “I’m Ryou and this is my husband, Bakura.” 

“Hey,” he grunted, hiding he’s anxious to return home in hopes this woman would be able to help us.

“Anyways, pleasantries aside, I hope I’ll be of help to cure your daughter. It sounds to me like she has a nasty virus. Thaks to my king’s permission, I’m allowed to go back to your home with you, but I’ll need to be returned to the waters once she’s better.” 

()()()()()

_Marik_

When I reunited with my mate and our cubs a few years ago I felt so relieved. Having my family back has bee the best thing in my life. Now, our cubs are I suppose pre-teens or teenagers at this poit. They’re both gorgeous creatures in my opinion. They’ve told me that they’ve smelled some strange scents nearby. It’s odd because normally there’s nothing new about our lands. Malik, our cubs, and I live in a den nearby where the others dwell in the castle. It’s interesting how the others have taken up residence there even though the Pharaoh doesn’t seem to mind it.

“Mama!” called out Hebi, grabbing my attention as our youngest out of the two cubs bounded over to cause me to fall over due to his weight which is normal for his age.

I ruffled his hair, “Hello to you too, kiddo. Are you bored?” 

“Yes, yes, bored,” replied Hebi, knowig he has Malik’s madness while Kataro is more like me. “I wanna play.” 

“Did you ask Kataro?” I inquired, noticing he didn’t move from sitting on me even though I’m used to this. 

“Yes, yes, but he’s out with the foxy foxes,” explained Hebi, wondering what he meant.

“Foxes?” I raised a blonde brow, not knowing of any fox-like creatures around. “Is this one of the new scents you two noticed?” 

“Yes, yes, fun foxes, fun to play,” replied Hebi, almost jumping up and down.

“Can I go meet them?” I inquired, poking his cheek lightly to make him giggle.

“Yes, yes, foxy foxes wana meet Mama,” chirped Hebi, grabbing my hand to drag me outside where one of the kitsune were chasing Kataro’s tail and vice versa.

“Kata?” I called out, using his nickname to grab his attention as he ran up to Hebi and I.

“Oh, thank Ra,” breathed out my older son in relief. “I thought that kitsune wouldn’t stop trying to catch my tail or something. They’re kind of strange things…” 

“But foxy foxes just wanna play,” pouted Hebi, letting go of my hand as the kitsuen that had been chasing Kataro sniffed me.

“You’re their mother?” asked the male kitsune who seemed to be the same age as my sons.

“I am,” I confirmed, narrowing my eyes slightly. “Were you bothering him? It seems Hebi likes your kind, but I don’t know about Kataro.” 

Kataro hid behind me, peeking out at the fox once in a while. My brows furrowed at how they looked at each other. Did they like one another? I’d suspect they are friends, but I don’t know if either of my boys are of age quite yet for finding their mate. I noticed the kitsune has reddish brown fur and midnight blue eyes. He’s in his beast form instead of his humanoid one. It doesn’t bother me since I’m used to seeing Malik, Hebi, and Kataro in their beast forms majority of the time.

“What’s your name?” I asked him, changing the subect.

“Kirenato,” answered the kitsune. “And you?” 

“Marik Ishtar,” I told him, extending my hand to him with my palm up for him to take in my scent to assure I’m not a threat. “I’m guessing you’re friends with my sons.” 

“Yep,” yipped the fox, still eyeing Kataro. “My younger brother prefers hebi though. They’re almost the same personality wise, but Hebi’s definitely more wild than Lyrenko.” 

“I see,” I mused, appreciating the fact that my cubs are making some new friends. “Hopefully you don’t have a problem with vampires.” 

“Nope,” replied Kirenato, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I can tell you’re one. Your sons smell more like wolf than leech to me.” 

“Good,” I sighed in relief, hoping we’d have more friends than foes even though I know to be wary around beings we haven’t encountered before.

“Where’s Papa?” Hebi asked, umping again until he’s tackled in a hug from Malik.

“Right here,” grinned Malik which hebi returned, hugging his dad back before letting go. “Who’s this?” 

“A foxy fox,” replied Hebi cheerfully, grinning cheekily. “He’s our friend.” 

“Hi,” greeted Kirenato.

“Hey,” greeted Malik, giving him a grin. “So, you’re a foxy fox, eh?” 

“So, do you want to come back to the burrow? I’ve introduced Hebi and Kataro to my siblings and other family,” offered Kirenato.

I gave it some thought before nodding, “Ok, let’s go.” 

“I will warn you that they’re not too friendly to leeches,” informed the kitsune before we followed him a short distance from our den to a burrow within the terrain, hidden in a corner from view.

“Kire?” yipped a younger kitsune, popping his head out to notice it’s his brother accompanied by Malik, our sons, and I. “Oh, I see you brought company with you. I’ll go fetch the others.” 

“Lyrenko, wait!” called out Kirenato, but he’s too late before the younger fox darted back inside, sighing as he sat down on the ground. “Welp, let’s hope this will go smoothly.” 

“We’ve dealt with people who don’t like my kind. It won’t be the first time nor will it be the last.” 

()()()()()

_Kurasha_

When we padded into the den, I immediately went over to mom. I sat beside him, appreciating the ruffle of my fur. He noticed that Akita and I seemed satisfied with our hunt. He smiled softly at us, knowing he appreciated that we spent time with dad. I’m a little nervous about the new scents my sister and I have been noticing around. I wonder if dad noticed them too since he has the same heightened senses. I’d assume as much since Akita did tell him what we found. When I think back to our encounter, I recall she and I encountered a panda demon and a succubus. The panda demon had opted to be attracted to my sister while the succubus decided to become enamored with me.

“Are you ok?” Akita asked, noticing I seemed to be quiet.

I shrugged, “I’m still perturbed by what occurred earlier.” 

“True, that was weird,” she acknowledged, noticing she gained our parents attention by our exchange.

“Did something happen?” Akefia carefully asked.

“Well, two individuals approached us in a way that showed they like us,” I tried to explain. “They aren’t like us or you two.” 

“What do you mean?” Yami prompted to cause us to elaborate on the subject. 

“Um, well they’re demons,” I explained, noticing Akita is a little nervous about talking about it as well. “A succubus approached me and a panda demon approached Akita. They’re not unfriendly, but new to our lands.”

“I see,” mused Akefia, he and mother sharing a look as they didn’t seem to like what we told them.

“Just be careful, ok?” asked Yami gently.

“Of course,” I giggled, running off with Akita to go play a little outside of the den although I did catch either dad or mom saying something while we darted outside.

“We should inform Atem about this. I don’t know if these people are going to be a problem or not. You know I just worry about our daughters safety, Akefia.” 

**()()()()()**

_Bakura_

Hopefully this fish woman will be able to help us. She seems knowledgeable about what Amane is dealing with at the moment. All I care about is she becomes better. I want her to be fully cured. People think I’m a heartless bastard, but I do have a heart. I hate seeing someone so precious to me in pain, ill, or upset. Only a few people including Ryou knows abut this. We returned to the castle shortly after meeting with Sayuri. We took her back with us, leading her to Amane’s room.

Kneeling down, Sayuri brushed a few locks of white hair out of Amane’s face, her eyes fluttering open, “Aw, you poor baby, don’t worry. Your parents found me to help.” 

“W-Who are y-you?” asked Amane weakly, almost mesmerized by the attractive mermaid.

Sayuri smiled gently, “I’m the one that’s going to save your life. Now, rest, sweetie. I’ll make sure your illness goes away. When you wake all will be well again.” 

Amane looked at her for a few moments as if thinking about something before she nodded. Closing her eyes, she put her trust in Sayuri to save her from almost the brink of death. Ryou and I are trusting her too. Hopefully we didn’t make the wrong decision even though something in my gut told me she wouldn’t betray us. I know somehow she’ll be able to save our baby girl. I don’t want to lose our only child to something like this. Hopefully the mermaid’s magic will be enough to heal her. I think it will, but we won’t know until Amane wakes up later. Sayuri shot me a look to say that Ryou and I should leave her alone to do her business. I nodded, grabbing Ryou’s hand to tug him outside of Amane’s room. I understood it would take some time. I didn’t like having to wait around even though I kow I have to whether I like it or not. We needed to ensure she did her job right to catch any complications that may occur within a timely manner.

Hours later, Sayuri came out of Amane’s room. She ushered us into a separate area away from where our daughter is. While I don’t normally show emotions, I can’t help to feel nervous. I didn’t want Amane to pass away from something like this. I kow she’ll fight it as long as she possibly can. Ryou went with me of course. We waited to be given any news from her. I didn’t like having to wait. The anticipation gets to me after a while.

“So?” I prompted.

“She’ll be fine,” she smiled softly, pleased by our relieved expressions. “I’ll need to stick around in case anything comes up. Though she should be able to walk, go out, whatever in a few weeks time.” 

“Oh thank Ra,” said Ryou, feeling better beyond belief about this. “Thanks so much for helping us.” 

“Think nothing of it, hun,” she blushed.

“We are in your debt, missy,” I told her sternly. “Without you, she’d be dead.” 

Sayuri gulped, “I-I know. I-I’m g-glad I could help enugh to keep her alive for you two. She’s resting right now.” 

“Gotcha,” I nodded, hiding a small smile upon seeing Ryou glomp the mermaid that caused her to fall down. “Careful not to break her ribs, dove.” 

Ryou giggled, “Sorry, I can’t help to feel so happy that Amane will be alright now.” 

“Hehe, it’s ok,” she assured, patting Ryou’s abck before standing up straight again, heading back into Amane’s room to remain there in case anything occurred during her rest.

“Do you think this was a good decision?” I asked.

“Of course,” Ryou said softly, embracing me in his arms as we had moved into our room, knowing Sayuri would come to get us if anything dire happened. “She’s made sure Amane won’t perish. She’ll be fine in her hands.” 

“Ok, I’ll trust your judgement. I just hope Akefia isn’t dealing with anything like this. The last thing he needs is his girls falling ill. He’d be like me which is a wreck and a half,” I chuckle lightly, not helping to imagine how Akefia would be like if he had to be in my shoes for this predicament.

“We’ll just hope for the best and see what happens. There’s no room for negativity here, love. It’s all we can do aside from waiting. You know the old saying, right? Good things come to those who wait.” 

**()()()()()**

_Dartz_

When all of the drama between packs had subsided, I needed to confront Zorc about a few things. Well, confront wouldn’t be the right word. It’s more likely that I need to discuss things with him about a recent development. Yes, it’s partly due to the new creatures spouting up, but it’s also about something else. I had informed one of my betas about where I’d be going. Since they’re without another, I’d need to do this for a while until things are settled between Zorc and I. Upon forming the portal into the demon’s domain, I stepped past, having it dissipate behind me. No one needed to follow even though I know some of Zorc’s followers are able to enter it with ease. When I arrived, I stepped through the corridors until arriving at where Zorc is currently located. It seemed as if Zorc is being visited by his grandchildren which meant Akefia had brought his pups to meet him. 

Tapping on his shoulder, he glanced behind to notice it’s me, “We need to talk.” 

“About what?” inquired Zorc, wondering what could be so imperative to drive him away from spending time with his granddaughters, knowing that Akefia had left him to babysit while he and Yami had some alone time.

“This,” I growled, letting him sniff my scent, sense my aura, whatever demons use to figure out what’s wrong with another person.

“You’re pregnant,” said Zorc bluntly, knowing that Akita and Kurasha are old enough to hear such information. “Sorry, but I can’t really be taken away to have a private discussion with you, love.” 

I rolled my eyes at him, “I noticed.Anyways, this is your problem now.” 

“Will you keep the litter or try to abort?” inquired the dark haired lord of shadows. “I don’t care either way.” 

“I want to keep them. It’ll contribute to new members of the pack. Besides, the others are supposed to have their pups soon too.” 

“Then I don’t see what we need to discuss,” pointed out Zorc.

“Damn it, Zorc,” I sighed. “Are we a thing? I mean are we mates?” 

“Yes, I thought that was obvious,” replied the other male dryly. “Are you staying for a while?” 

“Yeah, I guess so,” I shrugged, casting a kind glance towards the two female hybrids.

“Good, then afterwards when these two lovelies had left, we can have a real in depth talk. Whatever happens shall occur on its own accord.” 

**A/N: Yays! Done with the story at last! Hopefully you all found it to be a pleasurable read. Whether or not there will be more of this is to be undecided as of yet. We’ll see what happens I suppose. But until then this will be put as completed. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Hehes**

**Until next time, please remember to review, darlings!**


End file.
